Tough Love
by Nikki Exley
Summary: Sequel to Falling In Love the Hard Way. Damon and Elena are finally together. They never realized how difficult it would be to stay together when everyone around them wants them apart.
1. No Ordinary Love

Disclaimer – I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. Oh, how I wish I Damon of my very own though.

Author's Note – Finally! This has taken me much longer to flesh out and write than I had originally anticipated. Also, a HUGE thank you to my spectacular beta, pandora03! Her insight and additions have been extremely helpful. I'd still be stuck in a quagmire without her gentle prodding and encouragement.

* * *

Damon and Elena had been locked in their own private bubble for twenty-four hours. Holed up in Damon's suite of rooms at the boarding house, they had made love so many times Elena had lost count. Finally, when she could take no more, he had run her a hot bath to soothe her achy muscles. They sat, her back pressed against his front, until the water cooled. By then she had been so exhausted, she needed him to lift her out of the tub. He dried her carefully, attending to all of his favorite places with the utmost gentility before placing her in his bed.

That had been ten hours ago, and she hadn't moved an inch in all that time. Damon's chest puffed in self-congratulatory pride as he looked her over. She never looked _that _worn out after an evening with Stefan. Turning on his side to face her, he ran his finger down her plump cheek, ghosting over her slightly parted lips, before tracing it over the ends of her silky hair.

Damon, who had lived fearlessly for the last one hundred and forty-five years of his life, was shaken to the core when he realized that the small girl in his bed now held his heart in her hands. She had the power to crush him and it would be far more devastating than anything Katherine had ever put him through.

Katherine had been his first love and he _had_ genuinely loved her. He had been charmed by her confidence and inherent sensuality, her brash and impetuous nature. At the time, those qualities were practically non-existent in the proper southern belles he had been raised with. The novelty of her selfishness and overt sexuality drew Damon like a moth to a flame, completely entranced by the fact that she lived life on her own terms. He had always been a bit of a black sheep; rebellious. Falling for her was inevitable. In Katherine he had seen a partner, someone who not only accepted the murkier aspects of his personality, but encouraged him to fully explore his dark side.

He flinched when he thought of how naïve he had been.

In the throes of passion he was blind to her cruelty. The night she had taken him to the country road and demonstrated how easy it was to kill, his conscience had attempted to rear its ugly head. He stamped it out easily enough. Telling himself it was just who she was – a vampire. This was how he knew she would choose him over Stefan. Stefan had to be compelled to see past her wanton destructive nature. That wasn't the case with Damon. If he was going to love her, he was going to love _all_ of her. It was the way he wanted to be loved and that was what he gave her, unconditionally. He never realized that she was incapable of reciprocating.

Of course he had been wrong, she hadn't chosen _just_ him. She wanted them both. Selfish bitch wanted her cake and wanted to eat it too.

Even that hadn't been strong enough to deter him. His conviction had never wavered. Not until Anna had spoken those reality shifting words to him on the night of the tomb opening, did he finally see her for what she really was.

"She knew where you were, Damon. She didn't care."

His love and devotion transformed into contempt and blind rage almost overnight. Contempt for his own prolonged rose-colored stupidity and rage at the bitch that had inspired it.

He ran his hand down Elena's arm and she began to stir. His feelings for her, though relatively new, carried a depth that made his affection for Katherine look like puppy love. She was his true match. Her warmth and kindness balanced out his occasional bouts of brutality. Elena encouraged him, making him strive to be a better man; making him _want_ to be a better man. With Katherine, he would have spiraled into darkness and lost all traces of his humanity.

She cuddled closer, eyes still closed, and spoke into his chest, her words muffled. "I'm hungry."

He rolled onto his back dragging her with him. The tension that had coiled in his body evaporated as he laughed, "Mmmmm…I'm sure you are. Come on." He sprung out of bed and threw on a pair of jeans. "I'll make you," he glanced at the clock, "a midnight snack."

Elena sat up, startled. "I slept all day?" The sheet had dropped to her lap and Damon was distracted by the way her hair fell over her breasts, hiding them from his gaze.

Simply because he could, he pounced on top of her, pushing her hair away. He kissed the warm curve under each soft mound before pressing a lingering kiss on her mouth. Raising her arms automatically, she hugged him close.

Fighting the urge to take her again, he pulled away reluctantly. He wanted her to eat and the last time he had been inside her, the desire to sink his teeth into her neck had been almost overwhelming. The act of biting her would be even more intimate than having sex with her and he was content to put it off for now. Savor the anticipation until he could wait no longer. The thought made him shiver.

He grabbed a plain black t-shirt from his closet and threw it to her, grimacing at her slow reflexes when it hit her in the face. As much as he loved her naked, he had no idea when Stefan would be returning and was determined that his brother would never be enjoying that particular sight again.

"Thanks," she said, favoring him with a mock glare. Elena pulled the soft material over her head, inhaling deeply. It smelled like him.

He grasped her hand, twining their fingers together and led her downstairs. In the kitchen, she sat on a stool seated at the island in the middle of the room and enjoyed the view as Damon peered into the refrigerator. She smirked when she saw the tracks her fingernails had left on the expanse of his gorgeous back. She liked that she had marked him somehow, stamped him as _hers_.

"Hmmm…what'll it be? I can make you an omelet…or," he paused, shuffling items around, "would you rather have leftover spaghetti?"

"Omelet, please." She wanted to watch him cook. This whole situation was surreal. A little over twenty-four hours ago, she had broken up with Stefan. Now, being with Damon felt like the most normal thing in the world. The way he had touched her, like she was unbelievably precious to him, melted away any lingering reservations she may have had. He _loved_ her. Watching him crack eggs into a bowl, she was hit by a fierce wave of possessiveness. In that moment she knew that nothing her friends or family said would change her mind. She would never be able to give him up.

Moving silently from her seat, she made her way to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She pressed her cheek against his back and clutched him tightly. "I love you."

Turning to face her, he cupped her cheeks, thumbs stroking her skin tenderly. "I love you, too." He lowered his face to hers, kissing her deeply, his tongue stroking hers as he hauled her against his chest.

She made a soft sound in the back of her throat and her fingers dove into his hair, struggling to get closer to him. Obliging her, Damon lifted her onto the counter and quickly situated himself between her open thighs. Lost in her mouth and the feel of her skin as his hands slid up her legs, Damon failed to hear the footsteps approaching.

"What the hell are you doing to her?" Stefan roared. Damon barely had time to pull out of Elena's grasp before Stefan had grabbed him by the back of the neck and flung him effortlessly into the island, where he landed in a heap, his back cracking the marble countertop.

"Stefan, stop!" Elena jumped from the counter and reached for Stefan's arm, an attempt to restrain him, but he was far too fast for her. Fury and adrenaline making him stronger than he had ever been, he picked Damon up and shoved him into the wall pinning his arms with brutal force. His fangs were snapping millimeters from Damon's face as he screamed, "Answer me! Did you compel her?"

Recovering from the surprise attack, Damon broke free of his brother's hold and slammed his hands into Stefan's chest, shattering several ribs. The impact sent Stefan flying across the room in to the fridge, the door buckling and bending inwards.

Damon moved to lunge forward again, but halted as Elena screamed, "Stop!" Stefan began to rise to his feet, eyes fixed on his brother, hatred rolling off him in waves. Planting herself in front of him, Elena's voice was shaky as she spoke to him. "He didn't compel me Stefan." She fished her necklace out from underneath her t-shirt. "See?"

Stefan's eyes flicked from the necklace to her face. "Then what…?" She looked down, face etched with guilt and he glanced at his brother. Damon was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, eyes glued to Elena. "Is this why you broke up with me? For _him_?" He spat out the last word.

She raised her eyes to meet his gaze. "Yes." She looked at Damon, who seemed to positively glow at her admission. "You and I couldn't make each other happy Stefan; on some level you must have felt that."

He barked a short, bitter laugh. "And you think you'll be happy with _him_? 'The self-serving psychopath?' That is what you called him, right?" His eyes roved over her face, desperate to figure out _why_.

Elena recoiled as he threw her words in her face. Her voice was subdued as she responded, "I don't expect you to understand." Tears slipped out of her eyes as she lost the battle with her emotions. "I didn't want to hurt you, Stefan. I'm sorry."

"You're the one who's going to be sorry, Elena. He'll bring you nothing but misery; it's the only thing he knows how to do." Stefan glared in his direction and Damon growled low in his throat, his patience running thin. Stefan raised his hands in defeat, and made his way out of the kitchen. He turned back to her, his expression heartbroken. "Elena…?" he asked desperately, his voice cracking.

She wiped at her cheeks, hating herself when she saw the devastation in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Stefan."

He left and Damon appeared in front of her, cocooning her protectively in his arms. He laid his chin on top of her head and let her cry for a few minutes. Tightening his arms when she began to shudder, he whispered to her sarcastically, "I think that went well."

She pulled back and smiled against her will when she saw his smirk. "This isn't funny, Damon!" Her forehead rested on his chest as she exhaled a breath. "I still have to tell Jenna….my friends." She winced as she imagined Bonnie's reaction. "And…I need a favor..." she trailed off, stepping back.

"What kind of favor?" his tone was guarded as his eyes studied her. Her face was flushed pink and her eyes were puffy. Right now, he was liable to agree to anything. He hated seeing her cry.

Swiping at her damp cheeks, she inhaled a calming breath." Want to be my escort for the Founder's Day parade?"

He groaned and rolled his eyes. "Is there a costume involved?"

She smiled and kissed his cheek, grateful for the change in topic. "Yep. And you have to stand on a float and wave at the crowd with me."

He squeezed her waist affectionately and smiled into her neck. "Fine. You're lucky I love you. I wouldn't humiliate myself for just anyone."

She squeezed him in return and responded softly, "I am lucky you love me." Burying her head in his shoulder, she relaxed slightly. She knew everything would be fine as long they stuck together.


	2. A Little Respect

Disclaimer – I still do not own The Vampire Diaries or any its characters.

Author's Note – A big thank you to everyone who reviewed, I was happily surprised at the response. And of course thank you to my beta, the fabulous pandora03. She catches the many mistakes that I miss, thereby making a more pleasurable reading experience for you.

* * *

Standing in front of her full length mirror, Elena inspected her reflection carefully as she put the finishing touches on her outfit. Jenna was fussing with her corset as she fixed her hair, mindful not to disturb her curls.

"I don't know how girls dressed like this every day. I can barely breathe." She splayed her hands over her rib cage, feeling it shrink with each firm tug from Jenna.

She pulled the strings tighter making Elena gasp. "Don't be a baby. Suck it in." Securing the ends, Jenna reached for the satin bow and tied it around her waist. "What time is Damon coming over?"

Glancing at the clock, Elena's heart sped up, anxious to see his reaction to her costume. "He should be here in a few minutes." Jenna nodded, keeping her eyes down.

Her aunt had taken the news about their relationship fairly well. She felt Damon was too old for her and was somewhat disappointed in Elena's choice. Jenna had liked Stefan, trusted him. She couldn't say the same for Damon. When she considered how her own past was littered with less than stellar decisions, she had backed off. Sometimes it was best to let people learn the hard way.

The doorbell rang and Jenna patted Elena's back. "I think you're good to go." She left the room, narrowly avoiding Jeremy as he flew down the hallway, buttoning up the jacket of his Confederate soldier's uniform. "Get the door, Jeremy!"

He nodded and kept moving, not speaking to either of them.

Elena picked up her necklace and fastened it around her neck. She jumped when Damon suddenly appeared in the mirror behind her.

He pushed her hair away and kissed her shoulder, looking at her necklace disdainfully. "I'm going to have to replace this," he muttered quietly. He hated seeing Stefan's gift on her every day.

Exasperated, Elena huffed out a sigh, "Really? That's all you have to say?" She gestured to her dress and raised her eyebrows expectantly.

He whirled her around and his eyes tracked up her form lovingly, lingering on her cleavage. Corsets did have their advantages. "No need to fish, Elena. You look beautiful." In that dress, with her hair cascading around her face in loose curls, she also looked disturbingly like Katherine and the resemblance unsettled him.

She grinned at his compliment and smoothed her hands over the lapels of his jacket. "You look quite handsome yourself." The blue of his silk tie set off his eyes, making them even more vibrant.

He sat on her bed settling her in front of him. He reached for the hem of her dress and raised it, attempting to peek underneath. "Are the undergarments as authentic as the rest of the ensemble?"

She slapped his hands away with a laugh. "Don't even think about it! You have no idea how hard it was to get this on. I'm not about to let you take it off."

A deviant grin spread across his face and he tugged her down to sit on his lap. "That sounds like a challenge to me." He slipped his hand underneath her dress and slid his warm palm up her bare shin, over her knee. "Tsk tsk, Elena. No pantalets? Scandalous." His hand continued its trek upward. "What exactly are you wearing under here?" A smug grin appeared on his face when she relaxed, parting her thighs slightly. She wanted it as much as he did.

"Damon, my aunt could walk in any second," her voice was breathless and she struggled to put some authority behind her words.

He chuckled as his hand found its target. "That's what makes this so fun," he whispered as he rubbed her softly through the satin of her panties. Elena was breathing rapidly, the tight corset making it difficult for her to inhale deeply. Damon smirked as he watched her. With the corset and the look of bliss on her face, she looked like she'd be at home on the cover of a cheesy romance novel. Pushing the wet satin to the side, he plunged two fingers into her core and grinned at her soft moan. Settling his thumb over her clit, he stroked her as Elena rocked her hips to meet his shallow thrusts. All too soon, he felt her tightening around him. In the same moment he heard Jenna walking down the hallway, heading for Elena's room. He curled his fingers inside her and pressed firmly on her clit, pushing her headlong into orgasm. He swallowed her cry with a firm kiss before using his speed to rearrange her dress and move to the other side of the room where he greeted Elena's aunt with a casual, "Hello, Jenna."

"Hi." She looked past him to Elena who was seated on her bed, face flushed and breathing heavily. "Elena, you look like you're going to pass out! Come here, let me loosen that corset, I must've done it too tight."

She held up hand, halting her aunt. "No, I'm fine. Just…lost my breath for a minute." She glanced at Damon who was laughing silently behind Jenna, obviously delighted with himself. Jerk. Elena would have died of humiliation had she walked in even three seconds sooner.

"Are you sure? You don't want to be passing out on the float." she said with a smile.

Elena stood and walked over to Damon. "I'm sure," she said with a smile as she took his hand and dug her fingernails into his palm. She felt slightly mollified when he winced.

"Okay, then. See you later." She left the room with a polite nod in Damon's direction.

When she was out of earshot, Elena punched his arm with all the strength she could muster. He laughed at her attempt. "That wasn't funny Damon! She almost caught us!"

Catching her hands easily, Damon laid a soft kiss on her cheek. "I'm sorry, Elena." Her feathers unruffled and she settled down. Unable to stop himself, he continued, "I'm sorry that you're such a slave to your teenage hormones. You let me defile you in your room _with the door open_." He grinned at her furious expression. "I was right – you are a tart."

"And you're an ass. I guess that makes us perfect for each other," her voice was dripping with sarcasm as she glared at him. Elena would never admit it, but she secretly enjoyed their verbal sparring matches. She tugged him out of her room. "We should go. We're going to be late. I don't want to give Mrs. Lockwood another reason to hate me."

His head cocked to the side. "What do you mean 'another reason'? Why would she hate you?"

"She doesn't – not yet anyway. However, when I show up with you and she realizes that her boy-toy is taken, I have a feeling I won't be one of her favorite people," she said with a laugh as she descended the stairs.

"Boy-toy?" Damon scoffed as he opened the door for her. "I object to the term 'boy'." He favored her with a sultry stare. "I'm all man, baby."

She rolled her eyes as she strolled past him out the door. "You can show me how manly you are after the parade."

"I plan to." He spun her around, kissing her deeply and thoroughly before pulling away abruptly, leaving her disoriented and wanting. Smiling at the glazed over look in her eyes, he led her down the sidewalk.

* * *

The town square was bustling with activity and Elena was relieved when she found Caroline and Matt standing by the float. "Hey, guys! Caroline, you look gorgeous."

"I do, don't I?" she smiled at Elena, turning around to show off the back of her dress. Her smile froze when she spotted Damon with his arm around Elena's waist. "Why is he here?" Caroline scanned the area quickly. "Where's Stefan? Is he sick or something?"

"Something like that," Damon responded in a condescending tone. He found Caroline to be an insipid bore and couldn't muster the will to be polite.

Elena elbowed him sharply and pulled out his grasp. "Caroline, can I talk to you for a minute? In private?"

Caroline followed her to a secluded spot under a tree and narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What's going on?"

Taking a deep breath, Elena plunged right in. "Stefan and I broke up. It just wasn't working out."

"Oh, Elena, I'm so sorry." She moved to offer her a comforting hug. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Elena stepped away from her outstretched arms and met her friend's gaze. "No, I'm fine. It was for the best. Also….I'm dating Damon now"

Caroline's jaw dropped and she threw her hands up, gesturing wildly. "What? Are you insane! He's a complete jerk, Elena! Or have you forgotten how he treated me?"

Elena crossed her arms over her chest, not about to back down. "No, I have not forgotten. What Damon did to you was awful. But…..he's changed, Caroline." Softening her stance, she pleaded with her. "I think we could make each other happy."

Caroline reeled back at that. "Elena, he's hot and all – but _its Damon_." She glanced over at Matt who was watching them pointedly. Reminding herself that she had the good guy, she sighed and swallowed her bitter words. Shrugging, she said, "Okay. If you're happy, then I'm happy for you." She hugged Elena and caught a glimpse of Damon's shrewd blue eyes over her shoulder. "Don't say I didn't warn you," she murmured.

* * *

The parade had gone well. Damon had behaved for the most part. He had smiled and waved at the crowd, while occasionally whispering lewd comments in Elena's ear. He had to hand it to her; she kept her smile in place the whole time, even during some of his cruder suggestions.

They had spotted Bonnie on the route, and the look of shock on her face told Damon she knew exactly what was going on between him and Elena. He darted off to find her while Elena changed out of her costume. While he didn't exactly like Bonnie, he did grudgingly respect her. Enough so, that he willing to humble himself in the hope of salvaging Elena's friendship with her.

Catching up to her, his hand landed lightly on her arm, gently stopping her movement. She jerked out of his grasp with more force than was necessary and the momentum propelled her backwards. She stumbled before steadying herself. "Don't touch me," she ground out through gritted teeth.

He raised his hands and stepped back. "I just wanted to say something to you." With complete sincerity he told her, "Thank you for removing the spell from Jonathan Gilbert's invention."

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for Elena." She pinned him with a glare. "Are you two together now?"

"Yes." Trying again, he spoke quietly. "I know you did it for Elena. That doesn't make me any less grateful, Bonnie."

Bonnie shook her head. His words meant nothing to her. "I don't believe this," she muttered. She turned to go and came face to face with Elena who had caught up to them.

Elena was looking from her to Damon, her expression cautious. "Bonnie….?"

"He's responsible for my grandmother's death, Elena, and you're _dating him_?" her voice was venomous before it cracked and she started to cry. "How could you do this to me? And for him? He's a monster, Elena."

She stood there, dumbfounded, as Bonnie turned and stalked off. Starting after her, she yelled desperately, "Bonnie, wait!"

She whipped around, furious. "No! We're done, Elena." She stepped close to the girl who had once been her best friend and practically growled with barely leashed rage. "You made your choice." She shot Damon a withering glance before continuing, "These are the consequences. Don't you _dare_ ever come to me again asking for help. Got it?" She backed away slowly and gestured in Damon's direction. "And him? He takes one step out of line and I'll annihilate him."

Respect only went so far. Damon stepped forward, his voice low and menacing, "Don't threaten me little girl. I don't respond well to ultimatums."

"That wasn't a threat. It was a promise," Bonnie replied with a deadly smile. "Don't test me, Damon. You'll lose." She spared Elena a brief look before she disappeared into the crowd.

She watched her go, knowing their friendship was now irreparably broken. She had been pushing Bonnie's boundaries for months now and wasn't surprised that her relationship with Damon had been the last straw. She looked at Damon who was watching her intently.

"I tried, Elena. She's made up her mind about me and nothing is going to change it." As he spoke the words he realized how true they were. Suspicion began to seep through his system.

"I know." Elena twined her fingers with his.

Damon squeezed her hand reassuringly while his mind was fixated on Bonnie. He recalled her words to him right before he had surrendered the device to Elena. She said he couldn't trust her. He should have listened.

Damon needed to find John Gilbert and get the device back. Bonnie hadn't deactivated it; she _wanted_ him dead. He was sure of it.

Lost in their own thoughts, neither of them noticed Katherine watching them from the shadowy doorway less than thirty yards away, her eyes riveted to their clasped hands.


	3. Collide

Disclaimer – I still do not own The Vampires or any of its characters.

* * *

Damon led Elena through the crowd of people jammed into The Grill and found a tiny table in the back. She had been strangely quiet since their confrontation with Bonnie, her eyes downcast and her face pensive. She sat across from him holding a menu, but she was lost in her own thoughts and paid no attention to the paper in her hand. Damon wanted to crush the witch's throat for making her look so downtrodden.

"Elena?" He waved his hand in front of her face until she looked up. "Stop wasting your time thinking about Sabrina the Teenage Bitch."

She gave him a half-smile. "I can't help it. She's been my best friend since I was five, Damon. I knew that telling people about," she gestured between them, "this would be hard, but…" She trailed off and turned her gaze to the table, not really seeing it.

His back stiffened at her words, defenses sliding into place automatically. "But what?" he prompted, his voice icy.

Looking into his eyes, Elena was instantly remorseful about her careless choice of words. Despite all of his bravado, she knew that some part of Damon was still worried that he'd lose her; that she would change her mind about him. She smiled at him and leaned across the table to place a warm, lingering kiss on his lips. "But you're worth it."

He softened at the contact and chuckled against her lips, "You only say that because you've seen me naked."

She pulled back with a smile and picked up her menu, actually reading it this time.

Damon scanned the crowd, hoping luck would be on his side for once and John would be here. Nope. However, he did spot Jeremy sulking at a table by himself. Nodding in his direction, Damon said, "You brother's here. Looks like he's been taking brooding lessons from Stefan."

Elena followed Damon's gaze and located Jeremy. "I should go talk to him. He's still furious with me for having you compel him." She stood up with a heavy sigh.

Damon grabbed her hand as she started toward him. "Do you want me to try to talk to him? Maybe I can make him understand."

"No, this was my mistake. I have to fix it." She smiled and kissed his lips softly. "But thank you for offering."

She left and the waitress appeared. Damon ordered a burger for Elena and a stiff drink for himself. He tried to watch Elena through the crush of people but the waitress kept blocking his view as she tried to strike up a conversation. He politely deflected her attempts to flirt before finally waving her off with a murderous glare. Her inane chatter was making it difficult to eavesdrop on Elena and Jeremy's conversation.

"You're my brother Jer, and I love you. I have to try and fix this," she pleaded with him.

The little shit had the nerve to roll his eyes at her before dismissing her with, "Go to hell, Elena."

Elena came back to their table and sat down, her shoulders slumped in defeat. She'd been through enough emotional upheaval for one day and Damon suppressed the urge to throttle her bratty brother.

"He's not ready to forgive me yet." She took a deep breath to fight back the surge of tears that were threatening to spill down her cheeks. "He just needs more time. We'll work it out."

The waitress returned with their drinks and set them down timidly before retreating hastily, being sure to keep her eyes away from Damon.

In his peripheral vision he saw Jeremy got up to leave and Damon seized the opportunity. "I'll be back in a second. Oh, and I ordered for you."

Elena graced him with a grateful, if somewhat sad smile and he turned, following Jeremy out the door. In his best whiny Jeremy imitation, Damon mocked him, "It's so hard being a teenager. I have all these emotions and I just don't know what to do with them."

With barely a glance over his shoulder, Jeremy responded tersely. "Dick"

Catching up to him, Damon was done playing. "_You_ do not talk to me like that. And from now on, you don't talk to your sister like that either."

Jeremy regarded him contemptuously and huffed out a sigh. "What? So you're gonna kill me just cause I hurt Elena's feelings?"

"Cut her some slack."

"She erased my memories."

Irritated by his obstinacy, Damon was losing what little patience he had. "No. _I did_. She was trying to protect you."

Not willing to listen, Jeremy turned to leave and was stopped by the iron grip Damon had on his arm. "Let me go before I make a scene."

Tightening his grip further Damon responded, "You'd be unconscious before you got a word out." Squeezing even tighter, Jeremy winced and he released him. "Quit being such a little punk Jeremy. You should be grateful to have a sister who loves you as much Elena does." He left him there, not knowing if his words had any effect, and returned to the restaurant. Elena was eating her burger and he sat down, casting a skeptical eye at his drink, which was now only half full.

Seeing his eyes fixed on his glass, she swallowed and sipped at her soda delicately. Her cheeks flushed pink under his questioning gaze. "I just took a couple of sips." Motioning to the area where she and Jeremy had argued, she continued defensively, "That wasn't exactly a pleasant conversation and with telling Caroline and Bonnie about us, today was…." She trailed off and finally looked at him, becoming annoyed when she saw his shoulders shaking in silent laughter. Balling up her napkin, she threw it at him.

He deflected it with a careless flick of his wrist. "Such hostility! And here I thought you were a happy drunk."

"I'm not drunk!" Several heads swiveled their way and Damon burst out laughing. Modulating her volume, she repeated, "I'm not drunk. I just had two sips." As she watched him smile, her anger evaporated. "Besides, I should think you'd like to get me drunk." Smiling wickedly, she put her elbows on the table and leaned across. Face close to his, she whispered, "I'd be so…..compliant."

He cupped his hand around her neck and pulled her close enough to kiss her, nipping at her bottom lip before capturing it between his own. Elena opened her mouth and Damon tilted his head and allowed her to deepen the kiss. Her soft tongue slid into his mouth and he groaned, not caring that they were in a crowded room, surrounded by curious onlookers. His hand moved from her neck, caressing her arm as his fingertips barely brushed the side of her breast. She moaned into his mouth at the action and planted her hands on the table to steady herself, allowing her to kiss him more firmly.

Damon wanted nothing more than to drag her to some secluded spot – a bathroom, the alley, he didn't care - and fuck her till she screamed his name. He had been ready to go since Jenna had interrupted their escapades in Elena's room and he was left unsatisfied. Unfortunately, he had business to attend to and he pulled away from her reluctantly.

Elena sat back in her seat, stunned at her own disregard for propriety. She had never been one for public displays of affection, but where Damon was concerned her rules seemed to go right out the window. She met his gorgeous aquamarine eyes and tried not to smile as he watched her, cocky smirk firmly in place. "What?" she asked with a grin, losing the battle.

He sat back and raked his eyes over her in an obvious and lascivious fashion. She was flushed and her nipples were hard. She was also slightly embarrassed and Damon thought she had never looked lovelier as she watched him with that goofy smile on her face, the earlier troubles of the day forgotten for the moment. "Nothing. Just thinking of all the things I'm going to do to you later."

Her eyes widened at his promise and tracked down his body of their own volition, as if imagining the possibilities. "Oh…"

Damon threw a wad of money on the table and finished the remnants of his drink. "Are you done?" he asked, looking at her half-eaten dinner.

"Uh-huh." Clearing her head of sex-filled daydreams, she tried to remember what needed to be done. "Um, I still need to pick up my dress."

"Okay." He offered her a hand. "Where are we headed?"

Sliding her hand into his and standing up, she told him. "The school. They had set aside a couple of classrooms so we could change and store our stuff."

The light had faded outside and they made their way down the street and through the square slowly. Couples and young families were settled on blankets in the grass, chatting or playing games, waiting for the fireworks show to begin. Damon's eyes swung constantly, searching for any sign of Elena's uncle. He knew John would be close to the action and the urge to find him was eating away at him.

They turned a corner and saw Anna striding purposefully in their direction, her expression guarded. Stopping in front of them she offered up a quiet greeting while glancing around cautiously. "Hi."

"You're still around?" Damon scoffed dismissively.

Ignoring his indifference, Anna led them to dark corner. "There's something you need to know. The vampires from the tomb are planning an attack tonight."

He felt Elena tense beside him as she dug her hand into the fabric of his jacket. Disbelief colored his tone as he asked, "How do you know this?"

"I went to them. They think I'm with them, but I'm not" She shook her head. "They want the founding families dead."

Elena gasped and Damon slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her into his side instinctively at the mention of a threat. "When is this supposed to happen?"

"When the fireworks start."

Damon paled, putting the pieces together. "John Gilbert wants to use that invention on them."

Anna became fidgety. "Then we can't be here."

Panicked now, Elena's voice was high and thin. "It doesn't work though. Bonnie deactivated it." Her head snapped back and forth, wide eyes frantic. "We need to find Jeremy!"

He hadn't wanted to tell her about Bonnie's deception, but now he had no choice. Placing his hands over her cheeks, he forced her to meet his gaze. "Elena." She looked at him, confused; he was wasting valuable seconds. Shaking her gently to get her to focus on him, he started again, "Elena! Bonnie didn't deactivate the device. She lied to us. It still works – the tomb vampires won't be able to get to Jeremy."

Jerking slightly at his words, she shook her head within the confines of his hands. "No…we saw her-," she stopped short, thinking about what exactly they'd seen Bonnie do. Nothing, really. Thinking about her reaction to Damon earlier, Elena realized he was right. The focus of her fear shifted from Jeremy to him. "Damon you need to get out of here."

"I know." What he wanted to do was tear this town apart brick by brick until he found John, and pry the device from the bloody stump that had formerly been his arm. If he was going to use the device tonight, he had to be somewhere close to the town square. The fireworks would be starting soon. He still had some time to locate him…. He couldn't risk it though. If he was incapacitated, it would leave Elena vulnerable and that was out of the question. "Anna, you need to get somewhere safe."

Overwhelmed with the events of the last few days, Anna broke down crying. "I have no where to go. My mother's dead – someone killed her. And Harper. I think it was John Gilbert." The stress made her voice rise. "I don't know what to do."

Taking control of the situation, Damon handed her a key. "Go to the boarding house. You can stay there until you figure out your next move." His hand landed on her shoulder. "I'm sorry about your mother." She nodded, accepting his offer and his sympathy and disappeared in a blur of motion.

By this time, they were right in front of the school and Damon followed Elena inside to the room where she had left her dress. It was pretty much empty and she walked over to the table she had laid it on. It was gone. "I left it right here," she said, hand tapping the bare tabletop.

Damon glanced around, but didn't see it. "We'll find it later. Let's get out of here."

They got back in the car and Damon raced out of the parking lot, tires smoking in his wake. His phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket, frowning at a number he didn't recognize. "Hello?"

"Damon, it's Anna. I made it to your house and Jeremy came with me, I hope that's okay?" She sounded out of breath.

Elena would be relieved to hear that. "That's fine. We'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay. I don't think Stefan's here. Should we be worried?"

"No. He went out of town for a few days - he's going to miss all the fun. Don't touch anything and _stay out of my room_." He snapped the phone shut. "Jeremy's at the boarding house with Anna. He's fine." Elena released a relieved sigh at his words.

As they were turning onto the road that led to Damon and Stefan's home, they heard the crack of fireworks in the distance. Damon winced and pulled over abruptly, clapping his hands over his ears.

"Damon?" Elena scooted across the seat to get a better look at him. "What's wrong?"

"I think your uncle activated the device," he gritted out as his eyes squeezed shut.

He dropped his head to her lap and Elena ran her fingers through his hair. She felt utterly helpless and concentrated on doing her best to soothe him as he writhed in pain, murmuring comforting words into his ear.

Damon struggled and groaned against the onslaught of agony rioting in his brain for about five minutes, until just as suddenly as it had started the screeching in his head mercifully cut off and his body went limp. The pain vanished as if someone had simply flipped a switch. He laid there for another minute to collect himself and looked up into Elena's worried eyes. He sat up gingerly, but was relieved to find that he felt completely normal, the device's spell leaving him with no adverse effects.

Elena was watching him carefully and laid her hand against his cool cheek. "Are you okay?"

The concern and fear in her voice clutched at his heart. "I'm fine, Elena." He started the ignition and smirked at her. "I'm sure the same can't be said for the vampires that were in he square." Shrugging, he added under his breath, "One less thing to worry about." He pulled back onto the road. "Remind me to beat the shit out of your uncle the next time I see him."

She relaxed against the seat and smiled. He was fine. "Since you're feeling better, would you mind stopping by my house. I'd like to pick up some clothes and things so I can stay with you tonight."

He made a u-turn and headed for her house. "Mmmm..clothes and things? What kinds of things? Handcuffs? Whips? Chains?" Leaning close to her he whispered seductively, "Edible underwear?"

She laughed at that, glad that he was feeling well enough to tease her. "No pervert. I was thinking more along the lines of my toothbrush and blow dryer."

"Ohhh…that sounds even kinkier."

He teased her for the rest of the drive, enjoying the simple pleasure of making her laugh. Pulling up in front of her house, Damon sped to the passenger side and opened her door. They started up the stairs to the porch and Damon froze, yanking Elena behind him. His eyes grew dark and his fangs lengthened. Someone inside was bleeding heavily – possibly dying or already dead.

"What's wrong?"

He couldn't tell her what he smelled; he knew she would run inside looking for her aunt, completely disregarding her own safety. Making a snap decision, he whirled around and, ignoring her gasp, yanked her necklace off, breaking the chain. Staring into her eyes, his pupils dilated and he compelled her. "Elena, get into the car and drive to the boarding house. Wait for me in my room. Do you understand?"

Her expression was blank as she responded, "I understand."

He handed her the keys and kissed her quickly. "Go." He knew there would be hell to pay later, but he'd rather face her wrath than the possibility of her getting hurt.

She nodded and moved back to the car mechanically. Getting inside she revved the engine and took off down the street

Satisfied that she was out of immediate danger, he opened her front door and slipped inside silently. The air was drenched with the mouth-watering scent of blood and he followed the smell through the house to the kitchen where his eyes landed on the crumpled body of John Gilbert. He had been eviscerated, split wide open from groin to neck, his face now twisted in a permanent mask of shock and horror. He absorbed the carnage for a fraction of a second before ascertaining he was not alone. Katherine was standing at the sink calmly washing the blood from her hands. Shutting the water off, she reached for a dish towel and dried her hands carefully.

"Hello, Damon, "she greeted him without looking up from her task.

The world tilted on its axis when he saw her and he stepped back, trying to get his bearings. "Katherine..?"

She turned and favored him with a cold smile. "Hello lover." Sauntering over to him she put her hands on his chest. She leaned up and kissed his unmoving lips. "Did you miss me?"


	4. Ex Factor

Disclaimer – I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of it's amazing characters.

Author's Note – Thank you for the wonderful reviews! They are so much fun to read and I love hearing your thoughts about this story. Again, thanks to the always awesome pandora03, whose notes about this chapter are still making me chuckle.

* * *

Damon stood there, frozen, arms hanging limply at his sides as Katherine kissed him. He had dreamed of their reunion a thousand times, but now that it was upon him, his fantasies had coalesced into his worst nightmare. She was here. _In Elena's kitchen_. Which meant, not only did she know about Elena, she had access to her home.

Katherine stepped back and regarded him keenly. "You don't seem very pleased to see me," she pouted. She clasped her hands behind her back and circled the body on the floor. "I was expecting a more enthusiastic reaction." Her tone had become playful, but Damon could sense the warning beneath her words.

Treading carefully, he kept his voice neutral and face expressionless. "What are you doing here, Katherine?"

"In Mystic Falls?" Her eyes narrowed and she cocked her head to the side. "Or in Elena's house?"

Fear sliced through him at the sound of Elena's name on her lips. "Both."

She resumed her circuit around John's corpse. "I received a very interesting call from Isobel. She seems to be under the impression that you're in love with her daughter." Her eyes were focused on him with laser precision, gauging his reaction. "I told her that couldn't possibly be true, that you'd always been devoted to me," she finished with a smile.

She left the kitchen and walked into the living room, Damon trailing behind her, his body coiled with tension. "Naturally, I was curious about the human girl who had captured the attention of my boys." Katherine picked up a framed picture of Elena and her mother. She inspected it briefly, her lovely features contorting into a moue of maliciousness. "After all, we're practically twins," she spat, and set the picture down forcefully, cracking the glass.

Attempting to divert her focus from Elena, he asked, "Where have you been? Why didn't you ever try to find me?" His words were clipped and his tone was sharp. "Or let me know you were safe?" Anger crept into his voice. "I've spent the last one hundred and forty-five years thinking you were rotting in that tomb, and you were free the whole fucking time!"

Her eyes blazed with fury. "You have no one to blame for that but yourself!" Stepping close to him, she seethed with barely leashed rage. "I spent _months_ planning everything – a future with you and Stefan. Only to have it destroyed because you two couldn't stop fighting over me like children!"

Incredulous, he crossed his arms over his chest and shot back at her, "I never signed on to be part of some unholy threesome, Katherine. I wanted _you_." His voice was hard as he leaned down, his face inches from hers, as he ground out, "The last thing I wanted was to spend eternity _sharing you with my little brother_." She didn't respond and he searched her face for any signs of regret or remorse. There was none. Nothing had changed; she was exactly the same as she'd always been – selfish, reckless and cruel. He hadn't realized he'd still been holding on to an ounce of love for her until the soulless look in her eyes killed it stone dead. Taking a deep breath, he stepped back and returned to the task at hand. "You still haven't told me what you're doing in Elena's house."

Making her way back to the kitchen she kicked at John's torso with a booted foot. "I had business to attend to. He had become a liability." Seeing the viscera and blood on her boot, she released an irritated sigh and ran it over his trousers to wipe it off. "He killed Pearl without my authorization." When it was clean, her heel came down hard on his lifeless leg, snapping his femur with a loud crack. "And I needed her help," she sniped at the mangled body beneath her foot.

Damon saw the bag that held Elena's Founder's Day dress lying over the back of a chair. She had obviously been watching them since she knew where to get the dress. The thought of her lurking and plotting against him made him want to plunge a stake through her chest. He suddenly remembered Jenna and wondered if there was another body waiting to be discovered upstairs. "How did you get inside?" He lounged against the wall, adopting a deceptively casual stance.

She shrugged. "Elena's aunt was kind enough to invite me inside." She saw Damon's eyes flick towards the stairs. "She's not home. She left before the fun started." Katherine picked up one of John's severed fingers from the pool of congealed blood on the counter and regarded the appendage with cool detachment, her attention focused on the ring. She slid the ring off and held it under the faucet to rinse off the gore before she slipped it in her pocket and tossed the finger aside. Leaning against the sink, she mirrored his posture and crossed her arms. With a malevolent smile, she said, "Now, I can come and go as I please. Spend time with her brother, her aunt…..and of course Elena herself."

Damon's spine stiffened at her implied threat. "What do you want, Katherine?"

The smile dropped from her face and she pushed off the sink. "A couple of things actually. I need a witch. I figured who better than Emily's descendant?"

Damon laughed bitterly. "Bonnie? There's no way in hell she'll ever help you."

"Everyone has their price, Damon."

He shook his head at her arrogance. "Not her. She'd sooner kill you than help you."

She glared at him. "I'm sure I can find a way to persuade her." She pressed against him and placed her hands on his chest. "And…I want you to end this," she waved her hand dismissively, "infatuation with Elena. You know that girl is nothing more than a placeholder – a pathetic imitation of who you really want." Her arms twined around his neck and using her superior strength, she pulled his head down to her mouth.

Their lips met and he kissed her back automatically; the movements of his mouth were dispassionate. Clinical. Damon knew the score; he knew she didn't really want him. John had killed her ally and he was nothing more than a convenient replacement. He knew that seeing him with Elena had bruised her ego and her vanity demanded that he give her up. Since his mind wasn't engaged in the act of kissing her, he began to formulate a plan. He didn't want her anywhere near Elena. He had seen the violence in her eyes when she looked at Elena's picture. Katherine wouldn't hesitate to kill her competition if given half a chance.

Mistaking his participation in the kiss for his acquiescence, she pulled away from him and patted him on the chest like an obedient puppy. "I'll need your help with the witch." Favoring him with a deviant smile, she continued, "Knowing you, I'm sure you've already identified her weak spots."

He pulled her back into his embrace and kissed her softly under her ear, just the way she had liked so many years ago. She shivered in his arms and he smirked. Some things never changed. Feeling her go limp, he asked softly, "What do you want with Bonnie?"

"I need her to help find the vampire who turned me."

Damon pulled back to look at her. "Klaus? Why?" She tensed and Damon knew he had over-stepped his boundaries

Extricating herself from his embrace, she headed for the front door. "I have to go." She nodded in the direction of the kitchen. "You'll clean that up, won't you?" She walked out the front door without a backwards glance. "I'll be seeing you soon."

Damon fumed momentarily before springing into action. He stripped John's body of anything valuable and unceremoniously dumped him in the woods. Maybe it would look like a mugging gone wrong. It was uncharacteristically lazy on Damon's part, but he was pressed for time.

Back at Elena's, he made quick work of cleaning the kitchen. Satisfied that there were no visible traces of the brutal attack, he went upstairs and tore through Elena's room. He found a small duffel bag filled it quickly, providing her with a few changes of clothes. Looking around her room to see if he had missed anything, he spotted her diary and shoved it in the bag as well.

Needing a moment to compose himself, Damon slumped on her bed and raked his hands through his hair. Running was the only option. He didn't give a fuck about the vengeance that Katherine would wreak when she discovered his deception. All he cared about was Elena. He _just got her_. It may have been monumentally selfish, but there was no way he could let her go. Even if it would be for her own good, Damon knew they were far stronger together than they would be apart. This was the only way. Resigned to his decision, he left Elena's house and sprinted home.


	5. Babe I'm Gonna Leave You

Disclaimer - I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters

Author's Note - A big thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing. I love hearing what you have to say - hate it ir love it. Also a question - Does anyone know if there any prompt tables out there for Damon/Elena stories?

* * *

Elena was pacing Damon's room like a caged animal. Which is exactly what she felt like at the moment. After Damon had compelled her, she had driven to his house robotically. She _wanted_ to turn around and go back to her house, but her body simply would not comply with her brain's orders. When she arrived at the boarding house, she had gone straight to Damon's room where she had been pacing for over an hour. She had even tried to open the door a couple of times. It had been a pathetic attempt to defy him, but her hand refused to turn the knob. Being under Damon's control was infuriating.

The door to his bedroom slammed open unexpectedly and Damon rushed in. Relief was evident in his gaze when he saw her standing there and he moved to embrace her, momentarily forgetting that she would be angry with him.

Elena squirmed out of his grasp. "Stop!" she yelled, slapping his arms away. "I can't believe that you would do that to me! That you would _compel_ me," she hissed at him. "That was a complete violation of my trust."

Damon took a hard stance before biting back at her. "You left me no choice Elena, or have you forgotten the last time I asked you stay put?"

A flicker of chagrin washed over her face as she remembered his firm warning to stay in the car when they had gone to rescue Stefan. "Regardless, that doesn't give you the right -"

"You wouldn't have listened to me!" he exploded. "I _know_ you, Elena. You would have marched right into a bloodbath." He paused and calmed himself before continuing. "I'm sorry that I compelled you. But I'm not sorry that it kept you safe."

Ice water flooded through her veins and her heart pounded in her chest. "What was happening in my house?"

He went to his closet and pulled out a small suitcase, throwing it on the bed. "When we got to your porch, I could smell blood. A _lot_ of blood." He heard her small intake of breath and he strode over to her and cupped her cheeks. "Katherine was inside. She killed your uncle John."

Tears welled up in her eyes. "What?" It was only a couple of days ago that Damon had told her about his suspicions; that he thought John was her biological father. She hadn't gotten around to confronting him with Damon's theory yet. Now she would never get the chance. She choked out a sob before her stomach dropped. "Oh God! Where's Jenna?"

"She wasn't there, Elena. She's fine." He hugged her close, tightening his arms when she shuddered.

Elena pulled back to see his eyes. "Katherine? What is she doing here? How did she get into my house?"

Damon led her to his bed and sat her down. Kneeling in front of her he tried to be as delicate as possible. "She stole your dress from the school. Jenna must have assumed that she was you…,"he trailed off letting her fill in the blanks.

Elena nodded stiffly and asked hesitantly. "What does she want, Damon?" The initial shock of his revelation had subsided a bit and doubt began to creep into her heart. Katherine was back, the woman whom Damon had loved for over a century. Where did that leave her?

"Isobel told her about you. And about how I feel about you." He stood up and went to his closet, yanking clothes off of hangers randomly. "She wants you out of the picture. That vindictive bitch actually thinks I'll come crawling back to her." As he spoke, he gave his favorite shirt a brutal tug and it ripped at the seams, leaving it in tatters. "Shit! That was a limited edition," he muttered under his breath as he gathered up the pile he had amassed and threw it into the open suitcase.

"Out of the picture?" Elena stood and resumed her pacing. "What does that mean?" She cast a look at Damon who was zipping the suitcase closed. "And why are you packing?" Her eyes widened and tears pooled in her eyes again. "Are you leaving?"

He paused to look at her and was thunderstruck by the heartbroken look in her soft brown eyes. Horrified that she would even consider that, his voice was choked with emotion as he reassured her, "I would _never_ leave you, Elena." He kissed her firmly to emphasize his point. "Never. _We're_ leaving. I already packed some of your stuff; the bag's in my car." Resuming his frantic movements, he pulled what looked like financial documents from a drawer and carefully stowed them in the zippered compartment of his leather suitcase. He cast his eyes around his room one last time, before taking hold of her hand and pulling her towards the door.

"Damon! Wait!" she yelped, digging her heels in. "I can't just leave!"

Whirling on her angrily, he snapped, "Yes, you can! You have no idea what Katherine is capable of. She wants you out of my life, Elena. If she doesn't get what she wants, she'll kill you." He snapped his fingers in front of her terrified face. "It only takes one second. _One second_ that I'm not watching for her to get to you. _We have to leave_."

"There has to be some other way."

He could see the wheels turning in her head and he stifled a groan. "I really don't want to have to compel you again, but you're not leaving me much choice."

She slammed her eyes shut and whipped her head to the side, blocking his penetrating gaze. "No! Just stop. Let's think about this for a minute." She kept her head down to avoid his eyes and flopped into one of the over-stuffed chairs in his room. "What if she just thinks we're broken up? That's all she wants right?"

Damon sighed heavily and dropped his bag. It landed at his feet with a loud thud and he sat down in the chair opposite her. "'Thinks we're broken up?' And no, that wasn't all she wanted. There was also something about Bonnie."

"Bonnie?" Her eyes flipped to his at the mention of her friend's name. "What does she want with Bonnie?

"Something about needing a witch," he gestured vaguely. "She needs help finding the vampire that turned her."

Elena sat back and gaped at him. "When you were planning on telling me that little tidbit? When we were halfway to Vegas?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Bonnie isn't very high on my list of priorities. Threatening to kill me hasn't won her any favors," he said dryly.

"She's still my friend, Damon."

"Is she?" he asked curtly.

Elena's conviction wavered a bit. "Well… I'm _her_ friend. I can't just leave her for Katherine to use. We have to warn her."

"Fine. We'll do that. Then we'll leave."

"_No_," she huffed angrily. "What about my family? What do you think she'd do to them if we just disappeared? She can get into my house, Damon."

Damon bit back his instinctual response. He didn't give a shit about her family; she was his only concern. "Okay, than what do you propose, Elena?" He was only humoring her. They were going whether she liked it or not.

"Let her think we broke up…"

"And?"

A gust of wind ruffled Damon's black drapes and Elena turned to the window. Katherine had arrived. Elena stared at her, entranced. Looking at a carbon copy of herself was a surreal experience. They were perfectly matched in every way but one. Katherine's eyes were dark and empty. They produced no warmth. Elena's eyes slid to other chair and was taken aback to find it empty. Damon was now by his door and his suitcase had disappeared from its place on the floor.

Katherine favored Damon with a sharp glance before turning her attention to Elena. She placed her hands on the arms of the chair and lowered her face until they were eye to eye. Elena's senses were going haywire. Menace rolled off Katherine in black waves and blanketed Elena in terror. She pressed her back further into the chair, desperate to create some space between them.

"Hello, Elena,"

God, even their voices were identical. Elena said nothing and tried to control her panicked breaths.

Katherine kept her eyes fixed on her target as she addressed Damon. "What is she doing here?"

Damon nudged his suitcase further under his bed with a tap of his foot before making his way to Katherine and sliding his arms around her waist. "She was just leaving. Weren't you, Elena?" His voice was icy and emotionless. "Don't get me wrong – it's been fun, but I won't be needing your services anymore," he finished cruelly. The pleading look her gave her as his eyes bored into hers didn't match his tone.

Logically, Elena knew what he doing, but it didn't make his words any less painful. Her face flushed red and fresh tears filled her eyes.

Katherine chuckled at the change in her expression and righted herself. Damon quickly shifted his expression as she turned in his arms and favored him with a nasty smile. "She looks so…broken. I think she really loves you," she cooed mockingly.

"That's her cross to bear," he smirked before kissing her.

Elena watched one of his hands clutch her hip and haul her closer as the other tangled in Katherine's hair. When Katherine moaned, Elena's stomach rolled violently. She was going to be sick. She bolted for the door and was halfway down the stairs before she heard Katherine's laughter. Bursting through the front door she fell to her knees and vomited into the shrubbery that framed the house. She cursed herself briefly for not listening to Damon. They would have been on the road by now if she had. Her thoughts drifted to Jeremy and Jenna and she felt a stab of guilt for even entertaining the notion.

After emptying her stomach, she scrambled to her feet. She needed to get to Bonnie. Starting down the driveway, she began the long walk back to town.


	6. Misery Business

Disclaimer – Sadly, I still do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters.

Author's Note – I know everyone was grossed out by the Damon/Katherine interactions, but they were a necessary evil. This is a Delena story, rest assured. Also, this story is going to get a little gory – you've been warned. So, on with the show.

* * *

Elena finally made it home and hesitated at her front door, holding her key motionless in front of the lock. What was she going to find inside? Damon had said he smelled a huge amount of blood. Would the walls be sprayed red like some sort of gruesome version of a Jackson Pollack? Steeling herself, she took a long calming breath and unlocked the door.

"Elena?"

She yelped and her hands flew to her chest as she located the owner of the voice in the shadow of the porch. "Stefan?" She hadn't seen him since the debacle in the kitchen. "What are you doing here?

"Damon called me. He told me about Katherine…about what she did to your uncle. We can't leave you here alone, Elena. Not when she can get into your house." He looked tired, but determined.

"Stefan, I...," she floundered, not knowing what to say to the boy she had once loved.

"Elena this isn't about us. It's about your safety," he gave her a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "At least that's one thing Damon and I can agree on."

She opened the door and glanced inside; nothing seemed out of place. "I don't want to see him…," she paused and took a step back, standing on the porch.

Stefan's hand closed around her wrist gently as he stepped in front of her, entering her house. "John's not here, Elena. Damon moved him."

"Where?"

His voice was quiet and soothing, like warm honey. "I don't know. Come inside."

She allowed him to lead her over the threshold and she shut the door behind them. It felt like an eternity had passed since she'd left this morning. She was exhausted, both emotionally and physically and she just wanted to sleep for a few hours. Perhaps she could think more clearly in the morning. She'd need a clear head when she spoke to Bonnie. "I just want to go to bed."

He nodded. "Get some rest. I'll be down here."

Elena trudged halfway up the staircase before she paused and turned to face him. "Thank you, Stefan."

He said nothing, but favored her with a sad smile before he stepped out of sight. Elena made her way to her room where she got ready for bed hastily and climbed beneath the covers. Her body was exhausted, but every time she closed her eyes, she saw Katherine curled around Damon. She was up all night.

* * *

After a fruitless night of tossing and turning, Elena dressed and crept downstairs quietly. She had heard Jenna return in the middle of the night and didn't want to wake her. She found Stefan in the kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee. He held up the pot questioningly and she nodded. He poured her a cup, and added cream and two sugars, just the way she liked it.

Setting the steaming mug in front of her, his voice was low as he asked, "Are you okay?"

She stirred the coffee slowly, her spoon clinking softly against the sides of the ceramic mug. "No." Elena didn't elaborate and he didn't press her any further. "Did Damon tell you that Katherine needs Bonnie's help?"

"What for?"

"Something about Katherine needing a witch to find her maker. Bonnie will never help her and I need to let her know what's coming." She gulped down the rest of her coffee, burning her tongue in the process.

They walked the short distance to Bonnie's house. It was still early and the neighborhood was deserted as they crossed the street. Stefan's hands were tucked into his pockets as if he was purposely trying to keep them there. His natural inclination was to reach out and hold her hand, but he had to keep reminding himself that she was no longer his. Breaking the silence he asked, "Maybe Bonnie can help us figure out a way to un-invite Katherine from her home? There has to be a way…"

She offered a non-committal shrug. "Even if there was a way, she made it very clear that she would not be willing to help me out in the future." She glanced up from the pavement briefly and saw the questioning look in Stefan's eyes. "She wasn't exactly….happy when she found out about me and Damon."

They had reached Bonnie's house and turned down the little sidewalk that led to her front door. Stefan stopped short and flung his arm in front of Elena, halting her before he pushed her behind him. "I think we're too late." He turned around and faced her, blocking her view. "Katherine's already been here."

"What do you mean?" Elena tried to step around him but he blocked her again. "How do you know she was here?"

"You don't want to see it Elena, trust me."

If anything, that only made her more determined to get around him. She brushed his hands away. "Let me by!" He dropped his head and stepped aside and Elena was confronted with the horrific image of Bonnie's beloved Pekingese dog nailed to her front door, its mangled body contorted grotesquely. She clapped her hands over her mouth and choked back a scream.

* * *

"Katherine came by last night. She wanted me to work for her, the way Emily had," Bonnie wiped at her eyes as Elena set a glass of water in front of her. "She tried to threaten me and I _laughed_ at her. I told her I could set her on fire. She just sort of…smiled and then vanished. I was so distracted after that, I didn't even notice that Yangtze had never come back inside."

Elena sat on the couch next to her and held her hand. "I'm so sorry, Bonnie. I wish I'd come sooner." She said nothing in return, but slid her hand out of Elena's grasp.

Stefan entered the living room and perched on a chair, facing them. "I took care of –,"he paused, searching for a phrase that wouldn't upset Bonnie further. She saved him from having to by nodding in understanding. "Katherine left a note…it was on his collar."

He handed the tightly folded square to Bonnie, who shrunk away from it. "I can't."

Stefan unfolded the small piece of paper and read aloud, "I think you should reconsider my offer. K."

Bonnie snatched the paper out of his hands and read it again. "How do we get rid of her?"

* * *

Stefan slipped away after they returned to Elena's house, leaving her with Anna and Jeremy who had returned from the boarding house.

Jeremy was still reeling from his brief encounter with Katherine, his previous anger with Elena all but forgotten in all the drama. "Elena, it was…..bizarre. I barely spoke to her, but it was like looking at you, only without a soul."

Anna smirked at Jeremy's assessment. "She _doesn't_ have a soul. Katherine only cares about one thing – herself. She claimed to be my mother's best friend, but she had no problem leaving her in that tomb for over a century."

"Well, Bonnie promised to look through Emily's spell book for anything that might be helpful in rescinding her invitation to our house. Maybe she'll find something and I won't need a babysitter anymore," Elena said distractedly. They had yet to mention Damon and Elena fought the urge to ask about him, afraid to hear their reply.

Anna perked up at the mention of Emily's name. "After the tomb was opened, I completely forgot about Emily's grimoire." She smiled knowingly. "With that book we can do more than rescind Katherine's invitation. What's Bonnie's number?"

Elena gave Anna her number and excused herself. She trudged up the stairs to her room, desperate for some rest. She had been awake for over thirty hours and was fading fast. Closing the door behind her, she jumped when she saw Damon perched on the edge of her bed, his eyes solemn.

He watched her carefully, knowing that seeing him with Katherine had sickened her. Damon's heart had broken at the look in her eyes before she fled his room. If it had been the other way around, if he had seen _her_ in someone else's arms… The mere thought made his blood boil.

He knew he shouldn't be here, but he couldn't stay away. Katherine had disappeared from his home hours ago and he _needed_ to see Elena. She stayed pressed against the door, as if reluctant to come any closer to him and the distance between them was tearing him apart.

She wouldn't meet his eyes and her voice was barely above a whisper when she asked, "Did you sleep with her?"

His voice was rigid when he answered her. "_No_. What you saw was the extent of it."

Damon saw her relax fractionally, but she made no move to bridge the gap between them. Frustrated, he murmured lowly, "We should have run when we had the chance."

"That wouldn't have solved anything, Damon. It just would have made everything worse." She came forward and sat on her bed. "What are we going to do?"

"Katherine won't stop until she gets what she wants. Unless we stop her."

Elena huffed out a humorless laugh, "And how do we do that?"

"Kill her."

She finally met his gaze at that. Those intense aquamarine eyes that she loved so much were grave. "Can you do that?"

"Not by myself. She has a lot of years on me and since age equals strength…I'll need help." He reached for her hand and was relieved when she met him halfway, twining her fingers with his.

Elena scooted closer to him, pressing herself against his side. She laid her head against his shoulder and squeezed his hand tightly. "We'll figure something out. Anna and Bonnie are putting their heads together, and Stefan will help."

He tensed at the mention of his brother. Damon loathed having to call him for help, but he was desperate. As much as he hated to admit it, there was no one he trusted more to watch over her. Stefan was still in love with her, he'd sacrifice himself for Elena if need be.

Needing to be closer to her, he slid his arm under her legs and shifted her on to his lap. His arms banded about her waist and he pulled her soft form against his chest. Elena's face dropped to his neck and she inhaled deeply, comforted by the smell of his skin and hints of the expensive cologne that clung to him. She spoke into his skin, her warm breath fanning against his collarbone, "I'm so tired, Damon."

He kissed the top of her head and rubbed his hand down her back and she melted against him. Damon stood with her still in his arms and laid her on top of the bed before sliding in behind her. He buried his head in her thick mass of hair and whispered "Go to sleep, Elena."

She gripped the hand that was wound around her waist and he clutched her more firmly to him. Although she was lying in his arms, he was unable to quell the tiny voice in his head that told him she was slipping through his fingers.


	7. Bleeding Love

Disclaimer – I do not the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters.

Author's note – This chapter in un-betaed, so all mistakes herein are mine. I made a promise to get this up today, and I keep my promises. Some plot…and some smut ;) Enjoy perverts!

* * *

When Elena woke, Damon was gone. Her hand smoothed over the sheets on his side of the bed and she was disappointed to find them cool to the touch. He'd been gone for awhile. She sat up, feeling much calmer and more in control than she had the day before. Seeing Damon had been good for her. As she got up, she noticed a little black box tied with a white ribbon lying on Damon's side of the bed. Smiling, she picked it up and opened the piece of paper that had been folded beneath it.

_A replacement for the one I broke. Damon_.

She untied the ribbon and lifted off the lid to find a simple and beautiful antique silver locket. It was oval shaped and heavy in her hand. The locket was adorned with a simple pattern; a delicate tracery of vines and she flipped it over to admire the effect. The vines formed a circle in the middle of which were the initials CES. Charlotte Elizabeth Salvatore – Damon and Stefan's mother. She shook her head at his thoughtful gesture. It was so like Damon to give her such a meaningful gift with so little fanfare. Elena fastened it around her neck and caught the scent of the vervain that was housed in the locket's chamber. Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she paused. The necklace looked lovely against her skin and she was hit with an acute pang of sadness, wishing that Damon had been here when she opened it.

She heard several voices downstairs and dressed quickly, eager to see if any progress had been made while she slept. Elena descended the stairs and was surprised to see her living room bustling with activity. Bonnie was bent over Emily's spell book, while Jeremy was carefully measuring out ingredients onto a scale under Anna's watchful eye. Elena's eyes clashed with Stefan's, who offered her a smile before his eyes flicked to her neck. Recognition flooded his gaze and he nodded stiffly before turning his attention back to the reference book he flipping through.

"What's going on? Did you find something in Emily's book?" Elena asked to the group in general.

Anna looked up and smiled, "You could say that. We're working on collecting the ingredients we need. We have almost everything; we just need some of Damon's blood."

"Why?" she asked, reflexively defensive on Damon's behalf.

Bonnie jumped in. "The spell actually calls for Katherine's blood, but since she turned Stefan and Damon, some of her blood will always linger in their systems." She held up a tiny vial. "Stefan already gave us a sample of his, if we add some of Damon's; the concentration should be strong enough for the spell to work." She looked almost triumphant as she finished.

Elena took a seat on the couch. "Okay, what _exactly_ will this spell do?"

Anna and Bonnie exchanged wicked smiles before filling her in on the details. The spell was to take place in the clearing next to the remains of Fell's Church at dawn, the day after tomorrow. Elena had to admit, it sounded foolproof.

They spent the remainder of the day hammering out the specifics of the plan. By late afternoon, everyone was getting hungry and Elena volunteered to pick up some take-out from The Grill.

Stefan escorted her to the restaurant and walked beside her in the fading afternoon light. They had been sharing a comfortable silence until Elena spoke up, voicing a fear that had been plaguing her for hours. "Stefan….do you think we can trust Bonnie this time? What if she fakes the spell again?"

He shook his head. "I don't think she would do that. Not this time." He stopped walking and faced her. "Besides, Anna has been watching her like a hawk. She won't be able to fool us again." He started walking again and smiled hollowly. "Plus, I think she wants Katherine dead as much we do."

Comforted by his reassurance, she was beginning to feel hopeful again. Once Katherine was gone, she and Damon could finally spend some time together. Their blissful honeymoon period had been cut short when she had returned and Elena couldn't help but feel like she had been cheated out of those first few magical days of new love.

The restaurant was relatively empty when they arrived. It wasn't quite time for the dinner rush and they were in and out quickly, juggling plastic bags between the two of them. They turned the corner at the end of the block and Stefan froze mid-stride, causing Elena to slam into his back, and the plastic bag in her hand to tumble to the ground.

She stooped to pick it up and rose hesitantly. The muscles in Stefan's back were bunched like a cougar ready to pounce and she could feel the tension rolling off of him. "Stefan?" she whispered. He said nothing, but extended an arm behind him, keeping her close to as he backed into the alley behind The Grill. The sky had darkened considerably during their walk, and they were swallowed in shadows.

Elena peeked around his shoulder and her heart thundered in her chest when she saw Katherine on the opposite side of the street. She heard her laugh and craned her neck further just in time to see her jump into Damon's arms. He lifted her up and swatted at her butt playfully as her gave her a sexy smirk. Not wanting to see anymore, Elena tucked her head against Stefan's back and clutched her necklace.

This would be over in two days. Just two more days. It seemed like two years.

"They're gone." Stefan relaxed in front of her. "I need to get you home. I might not be able to protect you out here."

She nodded dumbly and let him lead her through the alley. He hustled her through backyards and side streets, eager to keep them away from the exposure of the main thoroughfare. They made it back to her house in record time and Elena was winded from the exertion.

They approached her back door and Stefan stopped her hand as she reached for the knob. "Elena, are you okay?"

She hadn't uttered a word on the way home and she didn't trust herself to respond without dissolving into tears. Her eyes met his briefly and she shook her head almost imperceptibly before she looked away and opened the door. "Food's here," she called out with false cheer and busied herself with setting out silverware and getting drinks for everyone.

Dinner was a lively affair. Jenna had come home and was happy to see Stefan sitting at their table again. Elena ate her food mechanically and smiled at the appropriate intervals, but as soon as she was able to, she excused herself and headed for the privacy of her bedroom. She slumped against her door and tried to reign in the overwhelming agony that had washed over her when she saw Katherine jump into Damon's arms. Although she knew he didn't love Katherine, having to _see_ them together was torturous.

A knock on her door drew her from her thoughts and she opened it to find Stefan on the other side, concern evident on his face. "I just wanted to check on you. You were kind of quiet at dinner."

She stepped back and motioned for him to come in. "I'm okay. It's just hard seeing…._them_," she ground out the last word.

He sighed heavily, "He doesn't love her, Elena." He touched her new locket briefly, but didn't meet her eyes. "He loves you."

Elena offered him a watery smile and nodded. She didn't know what to say to him, so she hugged him tightly, silently thanking him for always having been so unfailingly kind to her. She pulled away and kissed his cheek.

He smiled at her gesture and cupped her cheek softly. "Goodnight, Elena."

She closed the door behind him and laid her forehead against the cool wood, listening to her guests file out one by one.

A sharp current of air twisted through the room and Elena inhaled sharply when two hands slapped onto the door on either side of her head. "That was quite the touching scene between you and my brother," Damon growled into the nape of her neck.

His body was pressed firmly against hers and Elena was briefly overwhelmed by his proximity. Her head fell back against his shoulder and he kissed and nipped at her neck firmly before hissing, "Did you have to _kiss him_?"

Enraged, she flattened her hands against the door and pushed back with every ounce of strength she possessed. It was like trying to move concrete and he chuckled at her efforts, "You're going to exhaust yourself, Elena, but by all means continue." He rubbed against her back sinuously and whispered mockingly, "It feels good."

She stopped her movements and spoke through gritted teeth. "How _dare_ you throw that in my face! I gave him a friendly peck on the cheek – who knows what you've been doing with _Katherine_," she spat the last word.

He spun her around and lowered his face to hers, their eyes level. "Kissing her makes me sick, Elena," he ground out. "_I hate her_." His wild blue eyes flickered down for an instant, noticing her necklace. His tone softened, "You know that, don't you?"

She released a shaky sigh and whispered against his lips, "Yes."

Damon couldn't hold himself back any longer and he kissed her roughly, groaning deeply. His tongue dove into her mouth and his hands landed on her waist, pulling her into hips. He slanted his mouth over hers, desperate to kiss her more deeply. Elena moaned and fisted her hands in the fabric of his shirt tugging him closer. He hadn't kissed her in days, and he couldn't get enough of her, meeting her lips again and again. Elena broke away and drew in a lungful of air and Damon planted wet, sucking kisses down her throat.

He lifted the locket and placed a warm kiss on her skin beneath it. "I knew this would look beautiful on you."

He continued kissing down her chest until he reached the v-neck of her shirt. Undaunted he yanked the fabric down, taking her bra with it, exposing her breast. Without pause, he sucked the sensitive tip into his mouth and swirled his tongue around her nipple before biting down softly. Elena's head flew back and hit the door with a soft thud. She moaned low in her throat and wove her fingers through the silky strands of his hair, urging him to her other breast. He smirked before obliging her, tugging her shirt down further and ripping it in his haste. He muttered an insincere, "Sorry," before he dipped his head to give her what she wanted.

His warm hand slithered through the ruins of her shirt and landed between her shoulders, holding her more firmly against his mouth.

Elena's fingernails dug into his scalp and she breathed out quietly, "Damon…."

Hearing her speak his name in that erotic, breathy, voice snapped the last vestiges of his control and he flung her on the bed in a burst of speed. Nimble fingers quickly freed her from her tattered shirt and bra and he leaned down to kiss her again. His mouth met hers roughly and she gasped. Damon pulled back sharply and searched her face. Her plump lower lip was bleeding from a tiny wound. He hadn't even realized his fangs had descended and he had nicked her.

Remorse was evident in his gaze and Elena was startled by the juxtaposition in his features. The whites of his eyes were reddened ferociously, making the blue of his irises even more electrifying and gorgeous. "It's okay. I'm okay." She pulled his face back to hers and kissed him softly, mindful of his sharp canines.

Damon didn't think he could possibly love her more than he already did. He was wrong. When he had seen her hugging his brother and then _kissing him_, the tiny fear that she had been slipping away exploded in him like wildfire. The only thought rampaging through his head was _mine_. _She's mine_. He had been spiraling out of control, until she brought him back with her calm hands on his cheeks, her sweet mouth kissing his monster's face.

Elena felt his fangs retract and kissed him more passionately. She struggled to release the buttons on his shirt but her fingers kept fumbling, made clumsy by her lust. "Help," she whimpered.

He sat up between her spread legs and pulled off his shirt, flinging it aside carelessly. Damon looked down at Elena, her face was flushed, her lips were pink and swollen and her gorgeous dark mane of hair was a mess, making her look wild. Her heavy lidded eyes were fixed on him and it was the easily sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

He yanked off her socks and shoes before pulling off her jeans and panties ruthlessly. Using his speed, he divested himself of the remainder of his clothing and was back on top of her before she could blink. He hooked her knee over his elbow and slid inside of her with a powerful thrust.

Elena cried out and dug her nails into his shoulders and Damon dropped his head to her neck with a groan. She was hot and tight and wet and it had far too long since he had been inside of her. He paused to give himself time to recover, he feared he'd come if he moved so much as an inch.

Beneath him, Elena grew restless and swiveled her hips, needing some friction. "Oh, fuck, Elena…you're killing me," he groaned into her neck. He pulled back and slid into her firmly, eliciting a moan from deep in her throat. Damon kept his thrusts firm and deep and smirked in satisfaction as he watched the ecstasy flit over her face.

Her hands clutched at his biceps and she pulled him closer to her. Her eyes met his and voice was soft as she breathed into his mouth. "I missed you." She kissed him and guided his head to her neck. "Please," she begged, "I want you to."

The implication was clear and there was no way he could resist her. His fangs lengthened and he kissed her neck softly. "I love you, Elena," Damon whispered before piercing her flesh with the utmost delicacy. Her blood, hot and thick spilled down his throat like honey. It was better than he had ever imagined, the intimacy of the moment was unlike anything he had ever experienced. Elena truly loved him, he could taste it coursing through her blood and the undeniable proof of her feelings unmade him. In that moment, she became his reason to exist.

Elena had been wholly unprepared for how amazingly good it would feel. She had never felt closer to anyone and a powerful wave of affection surged through her, made her cling to him more tightly. Each gentle pull at her neck caused her clit to throb deliciously and when Damon slid his hand between their slick bodies to run his thumb over that bundle of nerves, Elena shuddered around him in an incredibly powerful orgasm. She sank her teeth into his shoulder to stifle the scream that was threatening to tear from her throat as her body twitched helplessly.

As soon as Damon felt her muscles flutter around him and her teeth sink into his flesh, he licked the wound closed and followed her over the edge. He slammed into her three more times before groaning her name into neck and coming hard.

He collapsed on top of her and opened his eyes, admiring his handiwork. Her neck was adorned with two small puncture wounds, neat and precise. He hadn't chomped on her like a wild animal. She was his now, and everyone would know. When done correctly, a bite mark could become an erogenous zone. Damon smiled and ran his fingers lightly over the wound, delighted when she shivered beneath him.

"What have I told you about biting me during sex?" he admonished playfully as he brushed his fingers over the mark again.

She moaned involuntarily before laughing, "You're one to talk." She urged him onto his back and settled on top of him with a smile. "Besides, when do I ever do what you tell me to do?"

He laughed at that, a genuine laugh that lit up his face. "Very true."

She sobered and her hands fingered the locket around her neck. "Thank you for this," she said softly before leaning down to place a gentle kiss on his mouth. "I love it." She stretched out on top of him and smoothed her hands down him arms. Her eyes closed and she melted into him. "And I love you," she whispered before her breathing evened out and she drifted off.

Damon wound his arms around her and smiled into the darkness of the room. He fell asleep for the first time in days.


	8. Bloodstream

Disclaimer – Tragically, I do not own The Vampire diaries or any of its amazing characters. I just like to take then out of the box and play with them. And make them do naughty things to each other.

Author's Note – I can't be said enough – thank you to everyone who takes the time to review. Reading your comments is absolutely delightful and I genuinely appreciate it when someone takes the time to review. (That means you strangedazey – I'm thanking you here because I can't reply to your reviews =)) This chapter has been beta-ed by the awesome pandora03. So if you find any mistakes, let her know ;)

* * *

Damon woke with a start, instantly anxious. When he had come by earlier, it was with the intention of checking in on her, stealing a few minutes of privacy with her. Seeing her with Stefan had side-tracked him. He hadn't intended to stay this long and he twisted his head to the side to check the time. The bright neon green numbers shouted at him from Elena's alarm clock – 12:17. He didn't have to leave quite yet. He laid his head back down on the pillow and curled an arm around Elena's waist, keeping her close.

He spent a few minutes listening to her soft breaths and relishing her warmth. He didn't want to leave her, but he knew Katherine would show up at the boarding house at some point during the night. It had been the same routine for the past two nights. They'd broken into the heritage museum and plundered the Founder's displays at the library and at City Hall. He had no idea what she was looking for, but she was growing increasingly frantic each time their searches proved fruitless.

As long as she wasn't occupied with Elena, he'd break into every building in Mystic Falls if that's what she wanted to do. He was almost grateful for her obsession. Between that and her rampant narcissism, Katherine hadn't caught on to the fact that he could barely tolerate being in the same room with her. Each time he saw her was a distinct hell. The wound of having spent one hundred and forty-five years in love with her had finally scabbed over, and seeing her cold, empty eyes every day was ripping that scab off, leaving the wound open and raw, reminding him of the adolescent stupidity that had cost him his humanity for so many years.

Damon bent to kiss Elena's shoulder and she murmured unintelligibly and snuggled closer to him. Chuckling, he tucked her hair behind her shoulder and ran the tip of his tongue along the shell of her ear. He blew a warm breath into it as he whispered, "Wake up, Elena."

She grumbled and flipped over to bury her face in his chest. "Too early."

He slid hid hand down her bare back and smiled wickedly, settled his hand on her hip and tapped his fingers against her skin. "I guess I'll have to play dirty then." Damon closed his mouth over her bite mark and sucked hard while his wandering hand slid between her legs and rubbed her softly.

Elena's back bowed and a strangled gasp spilled from her lips. Her legs clamped down around his questing hand and he smiled into the skin of her neck. Mission accomplished. Rolling her onto her back, he slid two fingers into her wet sheath and increased his assault on her neck, sucking the tender flesh into his mouth and laving the twin punctures with the tip of his tongue. She came almost instantly, crying out quietly as her back arched, pushing her soft breasts into his chest.

She flopped back onto her pillow and Damon smiled down at her. She clamped her hand over her neck and favored him with a mock glare. "Is that always going to happen? Whenever you touch this," she gestured to the mark on her neck, "I can feel it…you know…" She trailed off as her cheeks flushed pink.

Not one to let her off so easily, he prodded her. "Where can you feel it, Elena?" He placed a firm, sucking kiss over her nipple. "Here? Or did you mean here?" he punctuated his second question by brushing his thumb over her sensitive clit and he smirked when she shivered violently.

She nodded shakily and exhaled, "The second one."

"No, it won't always happen. It's only a temporary thing and it'll only feel that way when I touch it." He ghosted his fingers over the mark. "As it heals, the sensitivity will fade."

"Oh," she sounded vaguely disappointed and it pleased him immensely.

Damon pressed his forehead to hers and kissed her parted lips. "I have to go, Elena. I don't want _her_ to come looking for me."

She kissed him and banded her arms around his slim waist, clutching him to her. After a long pause she spoke. "Okay."

He cupped her face and brushed his thumbs over her soft skin. "This is almost over." He kissed her deeply, indulging himself in the lushness of her mouth for a moment before forcing himself to break away. He stood quickly and pulled on his discarded jeans. "Stefan said Bonnie and Anna were working on something. Are they any closer to coming up with a solution?"

Elena sat up suddenly, realizing with a start that he was out of the loop. "Actually, they are. And we're going to need some of your blood to make it work."

Damon flopped back on the bed and fixed her with an incredulous look. "Are you kidding me? I'm not giving my blood to _Bonnie_! Knowing her, she'll use it to turn me into a toad!"

Elena grimaced; she had been anticipating this reaction and was prepared for it. "After the stunt she pulled with the device, she _knows _we're all watching her. Anna has been glued to her side, reviewing each step." She reached for his hand and her eyes clashed with his. "I can't ask you to trust me, not after what happened last time. But I think this might be our best shot"

She laid out the plan for him, pausing frequently to clarify when he asked a question. When she was done speaking, he laid there staring at the ceiling for minutes on end, turning it over his mind, looking for holes, studying the scheme from every angle. Elena watched him silently, barely breathing as she waited for his response.

He stood abruptly, his decision made. "Do you have something to put it in?" She was apparently thrown by the subject change and stared at him blankly. "My blood..?" he prompted. "Are we just dumping it into a glass or is there some sort of container?"

"Oh!" She tumbled out of bed, mindless of her nudity, and headed for her dresser. Her purse was resting there and she dug through it, pulling out the small vial that Anna had given to her for just this purpose. She held it up for his inspection. "Put it in this. It's small – she doesn't need much."

Damon was paying no attention to the object in her hand. His eyes coasted over her exposed flesh with such intensity that Elena had to fight the urge to squirm under his penetrating gaze. She snapped her fingers in front of his face and said in a teasing voice, "Hey, eyes up here buddy."

Damon held up a finger, indicating he'd be with her shortly and proceeded to walk around her in a slow circle, his fingertips skimming down her back with a barely there pressure as he stood behind her. He placed his hands on her hips and turned her toward the mirror. Reaching out his arm, he flicked on the small lamp that sat on her dresser and the room glowed with a dim light. He met her eyes in the mirror. "You were saying?"

"Um…" It was hard to concentrate with his naked chest pressed into her back and his aqua eyes boring into hers. She said nothing and held up the vial. He kept his eyes locked on hers as he let his features shift slowly. Elena watched intently, fascinated as his eyes filled with red and the black veins appeared from the depths of his pale skin, snaking around his temples, flowing like water over the tops of his gorgeous cheekbones.

He smiled at the expression on her face; she looked like a kid watching a magic trick.

Damon stooped, tucking his chin over her shoulder and removing the vial from her hand. His other arm looped over her opposite shoulder loosely. His voice was rough with emotion when he told her, "And for the record, I do trust you." Without preamble, he guided his wrist to his mouth. The action pushed Elena deeper into his chest and her face brushed his. She kept her eyes glued to his reflection as he bit into the flesh of his wrist quickly. The blood welled out sluggishly, and with a practiced hand, Damon filled the vial carefully, never spilling a drop.

He capped the vial and tossed it on the dresser. He turned his bleeding wrist toward her face and murmured a desperate, "Please," against her cheek. "Just in case…."

Elena was floored by the pleading look in his eyes. She knew what he meant. If their plan failed…if Katherine got to her… The possibility of losing her was terrifying for him.

This was his insurance policy.

She had had his blood before with no lasting side effects, and only hesitated for a second before lowering her mouth to the small wound. Her tongue came out to catch the bead that threatened to fall to the carpet and she licked upwards delicately before closing her lips around the cut, drawing his essence down her throat. His blood didn't carry the metallic penny taste associated with a human's, rather it tasted much the way Damon smelled. Masculine and spicy.

Elena had complete faith that everything would go according to plan; she was doing this to offer him comfort – reassurance. She wanted him to be able to focus on what needed to be done at the crucial moment; she didn't want him to be overly pre-occupied with her welfare. That would only make him vulnerable.

Damon's eyes were transfixed on her mouth as she lapped at his wrist almost daintily. He was surprised she had agreed so easily; he had been bracing himself for an argument. His eyes flashed to the mirror and he burned the image into his memory. The sight of Elena, naked and feeding from him willingly, was highly erotic. His hand splayed across her stomach and he pulled her back into his hips, letting her feel _exactly_ how much he was enjoying this.

She pulled away from his wrist with a gasp and licked her lips clean. "Was that enough?"

He nodded at her reflection and licked the wound closed. In a graceful motion, he spun her within the confines of his arms and kissed her hard, delving his tongue into the recesses of her pliant mouth. She made a soft sound in the back of her throat and he lifted her, urging her legs to wrap around his waist. Damon's mouth never left hers as he walked her back to the bed and he bent at the waist, depositing her carefully on the mattress.

She moaned pitifully when he broke away from her and she watched him finish dressing silently. He kept his eyes downcast as he made his way to her window and opened it. "Damon…?" she called out softly.

He stared straight ahead, knowing he wasn't strong enough to leave her if he turned around and caught a glimpse of her warm brown eyes looking at him mournfully. "When this is over, you and I are leaving. I want to take you somewhere where we can be alone together - no family or friends around to intrude - just us." Damon gave in and glanced at her over his shoulder, relieved when her lips turned up at the ends, the barest hint of a smile on her face. "Figure out where you want to go."

The curtains fluttered and he was gone.


	9. Save a Prayer

Disclaimer – I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. If I did, it would be re-titled The Naked Damon Hour and the plot would suffer horribly under my reign.

Author's Note – Thank you for the amazing reviews I received for the last chapter. I was thrilled with the response and some of you almost made me tear up. They were lovely to read. Unfortunately, this chapter is very plotty (an evil necessity) and short on fluff. Next chapter will be the action-packed almost conclusion. This chapter is unbeta-ed - all mistakes are mine.

* * *

Elena woke and dressed early the next morning, selecting a short-sleeved white button-up. It was one of the few shirts she owned with a collar high enough to hide the marks on her neck. She was by no means ashamed of what she had shared with Damon, but she wasn't exactly in the mood to answer questions about it either. She would be meeting Bonnie and Anna shortly to make the journey to small town of Blackstone. It was a three hour drive and they needed to make it there and back before sundown to meet Damon and Stefan for the final preparations.

She had slept fitfully after Damon's departure; her mind consumed with what was going to happen is less than twenty-four hours. Occasionally, as she tossed and turned, her thoughts drifted to Damon's comment about leaving Mystic Falls. The idea was endlessly appealing. School was letting out soon and they could have the whole summer to themselves. With all of the drama and chaos of the past week, it seemed almost too good to be true and Elena clung to the notion desperately. She needed something to focus on other than the impending confrontation with Katherine that was looming overhead.

She tripped lightly down the stairs and was surprised to see Bonnie already waiting for her in the living room. "Hey," she greeted her quietly. It was before six and Jenna was still asleep. "Damon came by last night and I filled him in." She handed Bonnie the small vial of his blood, but pulled it back quickly when she reached to take it from Elena's hand. Elena fixed her with hard eyes and her voice was gritty when she asked, "Am I going to regret giving this to you?"

"_No_. You will not," Bonnie bit back at her. "I want Katherine gone just as much as you do."

"Somehow, I doubt that," Elena murmured lowly as she pulled her light jacket out of closet.

Bonnie laughed humorlessly. "Well, then you'd be wrong. She came back to my house last night." She paused as Elena whipped around to face her. "Damon must have delivered the message that I had been….persuaded to help her."

"What happened?" Elena's voice was strained with tension.

"She's…erratic. Told me if I messed up the spell, she'd kill my father." Her cool exterior crumbled and Bonnie's voice cracked as she started to cry. "She said she didn't need to be able to get into our house to burn it down around us." She swiped at her wet cheeks. "What if she figures out what we're doing before I can complete the spell?" she choked out on a broken sob.

Elena hugged her tightly. "Damon and Stefan will be there. They'll be able to stall her long enough for you and Anna to do it. Everything's going to work out. This'll work," she said confidently. "It has to," she added softly before pulling back to look at her friend and offering her a smile.

Anna appeared out of nowhere, startling them both. "Sorry – habit," she apologized when she saw them flinch in unison. "Ready to go?"

* * *

With Anna driving, they made the trip to Blackstone in record time. It was a small town of less than 5000 people with a quaint feel, much like Mystic Falls. Anna led them to a dilapidated house where they were to pick up the final items they needed.

An elderly man opened the door and greeted Anna warmly, pulling her into a hug. "Come on in girls." He led them to a kitchen and set the objects down on the chipped Formica table. "Well, there they are," he said, a note of pride in his voice.

Bonnie and Anna checked them over thoroughly, making sure they had been made to their exact specifications. The slightest deviation could spell disaster for them tomorrow.

Anna placed a kiss on his weathered cheek, "Thank you, Paul. They're perfect."

He beamed at her compliment and Elena handed over the money Stefan had supplied her with. After gracefully refusing Paul's offer of lunch, they got back on the road, eager to get home now.

The ride home was relatively quiet, the only sound in the car that of Bonnie texting incessantly. Curiosity got the better of her and Elena finally asked, "Who are you talking to?"

Bonnie groaned in frustration. "Myself, apparently. Caroline hasn't responded to any of my texts and her phone keeps going straight to voicemail."

"Isn't she visiting her dad? You know the reception sucks up there – she'll call you when she can," Elena reassured her.

Bonnie didn't look convinced. "I guess…," she trailed off.

* * *

Back in Mystic Falls, they locked themselves in Elena's room where Bonnie and Anna put the final touches on their recent purchases. There was a light knock on the door and Elena opened her door to find an anxious Stefan. She ushered him in and closed the door.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"Fine, I think. We still have to test them, of course, but we're on schedule."

He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "This _will _work."

She chuckled and shook her head. "That's what I keep saying." She lowered her voice and whispered, "We better be right."

Leather clad arms banded around her waist and Damon glared at Stefan's hand on her shoulder. "Right about what?" he asked with false cheer, his arms constricting slightly when Stefan removed his hand with an exaggerated sigh.

Elena rolled her eyes at his petty jealousy and relaxed against his chest. "We were just talking about tomorrow."

He offered a non-committal "Mmmm," and placed a loud smacking kiss against her neck before releasing her. His voice was frosty as he addressed Bonnie. "Let's get this show on the road, she'll notice if I'm gone too long."

After a successful test run, the group filed downstairs. Jenna had ordered pizza and they were all congregating in the kitchen. Damon caught Elena's wrist before her foot hit the landing and tugged her back into her empty room.

He closed the door and cupped her face, kissing her softly. The movements of his mouth were gentle and deliberate, and Elena snuggled close to him enjoying the intimacy of the moment. Damon pulled back and looked at her, an unfathomable expression in his amazing eyes. He sighed quietly and feathered kisses across her cheeks, her eyelids, and the tip of her nose before finishing with a lingering kiss against her parted lips.

She shuddered in his arms, unaccustomed to such gentility where Damon was concerned. His warm breath fanned against her face when he asked, "Have you given any thought my proposal?"

Her heart crashed against her ribs at his question, misunderstanding him for a fraction of a second before she caught herself. "Oh! Y-You mean the trip?" she sputtered with a smile as her face flamed red.

"Uh-huh." Damon knew what she had been thinking. He smirked at her and placed his hand between her breasts over her heart. It was pounding like jackhammer "Have you decided where you want to go?"

She placed her hand over his on her chest, and squeezed it affectionately. "Not yet, but I have a few places in mind." He sat on her bed and pulled her into his lap. His fingers found their way under the collar of her shirt and brushed against the mark on her neck. She shivered and protested weakly, "Stop that."

"No," he smiled and did it again, his fingertips applying more pressure. He grinned when she moaned. His blood had accelerated the healing process, they'd be completely gone by tomorrow. "What are you going to tell Jenna when we leave?"

Elena sobered and straightened in his lap. "The truth. I'll be turning eighteen in July – I see no need to lie to her."

He nodded and kissed her firmly before standing up and setting Elena on her feet. "Do me a favor?" She raised her eyebrows and looked at him expectantly. "Don't take any chances tomorrow. Stick to the plan and stay out of sight." His eyes bored into hers and his tone was laced with authority.

She slid her hands into his hair and tugged his face down to hers. "I promise," she whispered against his lips. Elena closed the millimeter between them and kissed him deeply, promising him again and again with her lips and tongue. Needing a breath, she broke away and buried her face in his neck. "I love you, Damon."

At her words him arms tightened around her and his voice was husky when he replied, "I love you, too."


	10. Burn

Disclaimer – I do not own The Vampire Diaries of any of its characters, I just like to play with them.

Author's Note – A couple of chapters back, I warned you that there would be gore and here it is folks. If blood and broken bones aren't your thing, you may want to move on. Don't say you haven't been warned! Thanks you for all of the amazing reviews I received for the last couple of chapters. A special thanks to Vanessa – your last two reviews really made me smile and I wish I could've replied to them personally. This chapter is unbeta-ed. I've been writing too slowly to be able to get them to pandora03 in a timely fashion. All mistakes are mine.

* * *

Elena and Jeremy had their supplies laid out on the desk in Jeremy's room. Neither of them had been able to sleep and finally, at three AM, Elena had grown weary of listening to the floorboards creek as Jeremy paced in his room and she had joined him. They communicated in hushed tones and gestures as they carefully arranged vervain darts, stakes and blood packets into their respective backpacks. If everything went according to plan, none of their precautions would be necessary, but neither of them was willing to sit at home while their loved ones were out risking their lives.

Jeremy pulled a hoodie over his head and glanced at his sister. "You about ready?"

Elena zipped up her pack and flung it over her shoulder. The thought of Jeremy being out there in the midst or danger went against every one of Elena's natural instincts, but she had come to realize that trying to force him to sit out would only drive another wedge between them. It would also make her a hypocrite. Looking at him, she wanted to beg him to stay home, but she forced the words back down her throat. Instead, she nodded and gave him a tremulous smile. "I love you, Jer."

Jeremy, oblivious to her turmoil, threw her a smile in return. "I love you too, sis."

They made their way to charred remains of Fell's Church arriving a bit earlier than they had planned, feeling the need to be settled before the others would arrive. With Katherine's superior hearing they wanted to make sure their area was free of debris, lest an errant twig snapping or the sound of a dead leaf crunching alert her to their presence. They set up against what was left of the west wall of church. It was intact for the most part, providing enough cover to keep them hidden. However, parts of it had severely degraded with time and there were plenty of little slits and holes allowing them a decent view of the action on the other side.

No sooner had they settled in when Stefan appeared behind them, followed quickly by Anna.

Stefan ducked down beside Elena and met her eyes. "It's not too late. There's still enough time for you two to get out of here," he pleaded with her.

Her spine stiffened. "No," she retorted firmly. There was no way she could be talked out of this.

Stefan sighed and stood abruptly, his solemn eyes downcast. "Bonnie should be here any minute." He turned to Anna. "We should get into position."

Anna kissed Jeremy softly and her eyes clung to him as she reluctantly followed Stefan and disappeared into the trees surrounding them.

Silence stretched over the clearing and Elena felt her muscles tense when she saw Bonnie step through the tree line. Her eyes flitted briefly to the wall shielding Elena and Jeremy before she caught herself and busied herself with setting out the items she needed for her spell.

Elena kept her eyes on her friend, and from her vantage point she could see that Bonnie's hands were shaky as she set out a bowl and pulled a bottle of water from her bag.

"Good morning, Bonnie." Elena flinched at the sound of Katherine's voice, so disconcertingly like her own. She watched her emerge from the woods and circle Bonnie in a predatory fashion. Her lighthearted tone didn't match the menacing glint in her eyes. "I'm so happy that you've finally come to your senses." She patted Bonnie's cheek in a condescending manner. "You'll find that having me for a friend will be far more beneficial than forcing me to be your enemy."

Bonnie glared daggers at her. "You didn't leave me much choice."

Katherine shrugged carelessly, "Free will is overrated."

"Did you bring the personal object? This will all be useless unless you have something that belonged to him."

Katherine pulled something from her pocket. It gleamed gold in the early morning light and she handed it Bonnie. "The Lockwood's' had it," she spat before brightening. "I brought you something else as well. An… incentive, so to speak." She pivoted and called out to someone in the woods. "You can come out now."

Caroline strolled into the clearing. Her clothes were rumpled and her hair was a mess, but her expression was one of docile happiness. Her hands were behind her back and she smiled blankly. "Hi, Bonnie."

Bonnie's terrified eyes flicked from Katherine back to her friend. "Caroline..? Are you okay?"

The question seemed to confuse her and she looked to Katherine for an answer. Seeing her nod, Caroline smiled again. "I'm fine."

Bonnie swung around to face Katherine and all but growled at her. "Why is she here? _What in the hell did you do to her_?"

"Nothing," Katherine replied innocently. "I've simply made her more…agreeable." Katherine got right in Bonnie's face, the power the emanated from her making her seem much larger than the petite body she lived in. "You only have one shot at getting this right," she tilted her head towards Bonnie's supplies. "If you blow it, Klaus' pocket watch will be destroyed and I won't be able to find any more of his belongings. I need the stakes to be as high for you as they are for me." Her voice was sickly sweet as she called out to Caroline. "Show her your new present."

Caroline's arms unfolded from behind her back and landed at her sides, a large stainless steel knife hung from her right hand. Her blank eyes met Katherine's for a split second and she raised the knife to her neck, the blade pushing against her skin.

"She'll cut her own throat on my command. If you mess this up – she dies."

"No!" Elena gasped.

That one softly spoken word laid waste to days of planning.

Chaos erupted in the clearing, but for Elena it all seemed to occur in slow motion. That tiny syllable had no sooner left her mouth than a hand crashed through the wall in front of her and grabbed her roughly by the neck. She was yanked through the wall with careless disregard, her arm catching behind her briefly before giving way with a sickening crack. There was no time for the pain to even register as she was slammed to the ground with brutal force and her breath left her in a rush.

She looked up into Katherine's eyes, now red with fury and surrounded by black. Elena opened her mouth to suck in a desperately needed breath, but Katherine's foot slammed into her chest, compressing her ribcage. She was going to crush her like a cockroach. Those blood filled eyes never left hers as she growled, "Do it, Caroline."

Elena's head flopped to the side as she heard Bonnie scream and saw Caroline draw the blade against her neck, a river of blood following the movement. In the same instant, Katherine slammed her foot down, ruthlessly crushing Elena's ribs, the bones puncturing her lungs.

In less than two seconds, she had fatally wounded each of them.

Elena spasmed violently and choked and as her lungs filled with blood. Her eyes started to close but snapped open as twin blurs came at Katherine from opposite sides. Damon crashed into Katherine's left side and Stefan crashed into her right. Elena heard her howl in pain and dimly registered the soft thud as she fell to the ground. Their combined impact had cracked her spine and her body lay at a grotesque angle, her upper body now facing the wrong direction.

Jeremy, who had been momentarily paralyzed by the horror unfolding in front of him, dug through his pack and threw a stake to Damon who caught it in midair and plunged it in Katherine's chest in one fluid motion.

Damon was enraged and roared as he stood, stomping the stake further into her chest before delivering a bone crushing kick to her side that sent her lifeless frame flying twenty-five feet before she landed against a tree.

It had just happened _so fast_. He had started moving the instant he had heard Elena's voice, but Katherine had centuries on him, and he was no match for her speed.

He dropped to his knees at Elena's side and sucked in a breath. She was asphyxiating on her own blood and the wet sound of her labored breathing was almost more than he could bear, but he knew his blood was in her system. He had given her enough to bring her back should she die, but it was not enough to heal wounds of this magnitude. Damon didn't want it happen like this. If she ever turned he wanted it to be because she had decided to spend eternity with him. He would never forgive himself if it happened any other way.

Bringing his wrist to his mouth, he bit deeply, hitting the bone. He ignored the pain and whipped his head to the side, ripping off the flesh. This was not the time for a little trickle of blood, he needed it flow freely if he had any hope of forcing some into her system. He held his wrist to her lips, and let it spill into her mouth. She choked and sputtered, but he lifted her neck and let gravity help him. She stopped choking and Damon released the breath he had been holding when he saw her throat move as she actively swallowed. Her eyes opened and flew to his and Damon's voice was rough as he told her, "You're going to be okay." Her arm was lying awkwardly behind her, and he needed to set it before his blood began healing the bone. Damon put his face close to hers and whispered against her ear. "I'm sorry, but I have to do this." As he spoke the last word he straightened her arm and clamped his hand over the break, keeping the two halves of her humerus in position, allowing it to heal properly.

Elena broke away from his wrist and screamed in agony. Tears poured down her face and Damon held her more securely, afraid she'd re-injure herself before his blood had finished working its magic. She stopped writhing and Damon felt the tension flow out of her body as the blinding pain receded. The moment she was able to collect herself she breathed out one word. "Caroline?"

Damon's eyes cut to the side before settling back on hers. "She'll be fine. Stefan's fixing her up." He helped her sit up and regarded her with shrewd eyes. "How are you?"

Elena's voice was husky, her throat still raw. "Angry at myself. I can't believe I wrecked everything." She used the sleeve of her shirt to wipe at the blood on her face. "I'm sorry."

Now that she was out of danger, Damon had to fight the urge to throttle her. The sight of her lying there, broken and gasping for air would remain with him for the rest of his existence. He wanted to scream at her; shake some sense into her. But he would do no such thing. Her courageous nature and the fact that she constantly challenged him were two of things he loved most about her.

"Mmmmm…It all worked out." He helped her to her feet and glanced at Katherine's corpse. Anna and Jeremy were looming over her mangled body.

Suddenly, Anna yelped and pulled Jeremy to the side. "Damon!" Her voice was a high-pitched shriek. "I don't think she's dead!"

Damon and Stefan were there instantly. Sure enough, Katherine's legs were twitching and Damon leaned closer to get a better look.

Stefan moved to her other side and froze. "Damon…the stake."

Damon craned his neck and was stunned to see the stake working itself out of her body. It was moving slowly, rising inch by inch as her flesh kitted back together around its edges. "What the fuck..?" Damon trailed off as he met Stefan's baffled gaze.

A grating, grinding sound filled the air as Katherine's hands grabbed the fabric of her jeans and rotated her cracked torso 180 degrees. As the cement mixer noise grew louder, Damon shouted out, "Bonnie! You need to get started on the spell!"

Bonnie had been bent over Caroline's still weak form, her attention focused on her friend. She wiped her eyes and looked over at Damon. "What –," she broke off as she saw Katherine's limbs fighting to right themselves. "Oh my God…"

Feeling almost normal, Elena rushed to her side. "Bonnie, come on, I'll help you. What do we need to do?"

Shaking her self out of her stupor, Bonnie responded shakily, "The blood – empty both vials into the bowl. I'll get the rest of the stuff."

Elena uncapped the first vial and dumped the contents out and reached for the second one. The adrenaline made her movements awkward and it slipped through her fingers. As she stooped to pick it up, her eyes flicked across the clearing and her heart almost stopped. Katherine's eyes were open and were riveted to her. Elena gasped and righted herself, dumping the second vial in the bowl.

Stefan turned to Jeremy, "Bring me your backpack." He had left it behind the wall and took off in that direction.

The stake fell out of Katherine's now healed chest and rolled to the ground. She swung her eyes toward the brothers and chuckled humorlessly as she struggled to sit up. "Another stake won't help you."

Damon took a step back, dumbfounded. "What are you?"

She stumbled to her feet and rested against the tree trunk. "A vampire, same as you." She lurched forward and quicker than a cobra striking, she punched Damon in the jaw, the blow sending him to the ground. She knelt down to his level and showed him her hand. John Gilbert's ring had been refashioned and it mocked him from her middle finger. "It works on anyone – not just humans." Mimicking his earlier treatment of her, Katherine delivered a vicious kick to his ribs. Her jaw was clenched with rage as she ground out, "I'm going to make you watch as I kill your little bitch _slowly_." She grabbed Damon's face, her fingernails digging into his cheeks so deep she drew blood. "I'll make _her_ suffer for _your_ betrayal."

Jeremy had returned and Katherine pinned him with a glare. "You take one more step and I will _rip your sister's head off_," she seethed at him, biting out each word with precision.

Stefan sprang forward, poised to attack, but Katherine blocked his blow and batted him away with an efficient flick of her wrist. Simultaneously, Anna appeared next to Jeremy and pulled a vervain dart from his pack, hurling it expertly. It sailed through the air end over end, piercing Katherine's thigh. She growled low in her throat and ripped the offending object from her leg. She rocked back on her heels, and lost her grip on Damon. She regained her balance quickly, but Damon had wrenched himself away and was already back on his feet.

Anna pulled Jeremy behind her and yelled to Bonnie and Elena, "Hurry up!"

Bonnie added the last ingredient and lit a match, letting it fall it fall into the bowl. The contents ignited in a spectacular blue flame and Bonnie began chanting in an unfamiliar language that sounded vaguely like Latin.

"She's almost got it!" Elena shouted back. "Just another minute!"

Stefan feinted to his left and Katherine adjusted her position leaving her vulnerable. Damon seized the opportunity to rush her from behind and he hit her with every ounce of strength he had. Katherine flew forward, her propulsion stopped when her face connected with the tree trunk. It barely fazed her, and she used her momentum to spin around and launch a counter strike.

She paused however, when her necklace exploded in flash of light, bits of lapis lazuli fluttering to the ground. Bonnie had completed the spell, destroying the talisman that Emily had made for her all those years ago. Katherine released a strangled gasp as she realized she was now vulnerable to the sun. She shrank back against the tree, hiding in its shade. Her panicked eyes filled with tears as they settled on Damon. "Please," she begged him pitifully.

He merely smirked at her and held up his hand, wiggling his fingers. "I got a new ring too. Unfortunately, since they were bound to our blood, our rings were destroyed as well. Luckily, Bonnie here was nice enough to get me and Stefan replacements." He stepped up to her and closed his hand around her throat. "I wonder if your new ring can reassemble you from a pile of dust? Let's see, shall we?" He spun around and flung her into the clearing where she landed in a pool of sunlight.

Katherine's skin began to smoke and flames erupted on the exposed skin of hands. Damon stepped back with a smile as small fires exploded all over her body. She opened up her mouth to scream, but the flames had raced up her arms and she inhaled a lungful of fire. The inferno swirled around her like a tornado before it closed in itself and extinguished just as quickly as it began. There was nothing left of Katherine but a pile of ash and the blackened remains of John Gilbert's ring.

Not willing to chance it, Damon picked up the twisted piece of metal and put it in his pocket.


	11. Fade Into You

Disclaimer – As usual, I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters.

Author's Note - So, Katherine is dead! Yay! Now we can get back to the smut ;) Again, this chapter is unbeta-ed, so all mistakes are mine. I'll be wrapping this up soon, just another chapter or two.

* * *

The weary trio of Damon, Elena and Stefan trudged through the front door of the boarding house shortly before noon. They were all filthy, covered in dried blood. Stefan excused himself almost immediately, while Damon and Elena headed for the kitchen.

After Katherine's fiery send-off, they spent some time cleaning up the clearing, destroying any evidence of what had occurred there. With the council still on high alert following John's "disappearance", they didn't want to take any chances. They had taken Caroline back to Bonnie's where she and Elena cleaned her up. Poor Caroline had been mute for the most part, occasionally breaking down in confused tears. After some prodding, Bonnie and Elena had finally agreed to let Anna compel her, taking away her memory of the day. By the time they had left, Caroline had appeared to be her normal bubbly self.

Damon went right for the fridge and grabbed three packets of blood. He emptied one into a mug and drank it cold, swallowing it in three gulps. He slammed the mug back on the counter and repeated the process two more times. Elena's stomach growled, reminding her that she too, was ravenous. She went to the pantry and her eyes lit up when she spotted a box of strawberry Pop Tarts. Her fingers tore into the box greedily and pulled out a packet of foil-wrapped deliciousness. She all but stuffed one into her mouth, crumbs falling carelessly to the tile.

Damon watched her with a smirk; she was cute when she ate like a savage, little bits of strawberry jam clinging to her lower lip. He set his cup down and sauntered over to her, kissing her mouth, his tongue sneaking out to catch the bit of sticky sweetness that lingered on her lips. Her stomach growled again and Damon pulled away. "Do you want me to fix you something?" He picked up the box and regarded it with a frown. "These are all sugar. Let me make you a sandwich or something."

She snatched the box out of his hand and shook her head. Elena swallowed before she responded, "I'm too hungry to wait, these are fine," as she pulled out another packet.

"When was the last time you ate?" his features were etched with concern.

Elena offered him a shrug. "I haven't had much of an appetite lately," she said quietly as she jumped up onto the counter. "This is the first time I've been hungry all week."

Damon nodded once and went to the fridge to pour her a glass of orange juice. He set it down next to her and was pleased when she tilted her head back and drained the contents without pausing for a breath. He refilled it and poured her a bowl of cereal before leaning against the opposite counter to watch her eat. When she had sufficiently stuffed herself, he pushed off the counter and situated himself between her legs, pulling her close.

She wound her arms around his shoulders and stroked the nape of his neck. Her voice was soft as she met his crystal blue eyes. "Are you okay?"

He knew what she was really asking – was he was okay after killing Katherine. His fingers pushed deeper into her hips, holding her to him. "_Yes_," he spoke with complete conviction. "And I'll be even better after a shower." Damon's voice was thick with seduction as he licked a wet path up her neck and whispered in her ear, "Care to join me?"

Elena's thighs clenched around his waist at the invitation and she nodded mutely into his neck. Air rushed past her and she heard the soft click of a door closing before he set her down carefully. She opened her eyes to find herself seated on a different counter, this one located Damon's bathroom. He cupped her face and kissed her softly. It was a comforting kiss, one that spoke of the intimacy and trust that flowed between them. Wanting more, Elena opened her mouth and licked at his lower lip, nipping it gently. Damon groaned and tilted his head to the side, deepening the kiss as his tongue delved into her mouth. His hands skated up her thighs and slid under her shirt, caressing her sides before flashing around in a burst of speed to unhook her bra.

The suddenness of the action took her by surprise, and Elena broke the kiss with a laugh. "Did you do that with one hand or two?"

"Pfft. I'm no amateur, Elena," he grinned smugly. He pulled one hand from beneath her shirt and held it up for her inspection before pushing it between her thighs where his fingers landed unerringly on her clit. "One." Damon smirked as he rubbed her firmly through the denim.

She bucked her hips against his fingers and her head fell back to the mirror behind her. Elena's voice was breathy and unsteady as she said, "I should have known." She whimpered when he removed his hand. "Tease."

Damon laughed and kissed her. "Tart." His hands went to the bottom of her shirt and he peeled it off slowly, watching her closely for any signs of discomfort. As he drew it over her head, his eyes flashed to the mirror to inspect the skin of her back. He was relieved to find it unmarred, still creamy and perfect. His hands went to the straps of her bra and he guided the garment down her arms, taking extra care as his hand skimmed down her left arm. It appeared to be in perfect condition and he dropped a kiss on her upper arm, his lips feathering over the exact location where the bone had snapped.

Elena's fingers threaded through the soft strands of his hair, ruffling it slightly. "It's fine, Damon." She dipped her head to kiss his temple. "_I'm_ fine." Her hands moved to the collar of his shirt and released the top button. He lifted his face to hers and placed his hands on the counter, boxing her in. Elena held his gaze as she methodically opened the rest of them and slid her hands up his muscular abdomen, brushing her thumbnails over his nipples when she reached his chest. He sucked in a breath, but didn't break eye contact. Eager to see how far she could push this little battle of wills, Elena skimmed her fingertips back down his chest and dipped them beneath the waistband of his jeans, scratching lightly at his hipbones. Moving slowly, her hands found their way to the button of his jeans and she popped it with a smile before lowering the zipper at a snail's pace. Elena knew victory was close at hand when saw his jaw clench.

Damon fought to stay still, curious to see how far she'd take this little game. When her hot little hand slid under his boxer briefs and curled around his cock, he almost lost it. He watched her pupils dilate and saw her pink lips part as she stroked him firmly, but he didn't break eye contact. He drew in a sharp breath, but kept his eyes locked on hers as her hand tightened around his shaft, her thumb sweeping over the sensitive head.

There was no way she was going to lose. She was going to break him and knew exactly how to do it. The hand not currently occupied, made its way to his neck and pulled him closer. She licked her lips and leaned forward, while whispering, "I want to kiss you _here_." As she spoke the last word, her hand squeezed his cock lovingly to emphasize her point.

He lost the battle as he dropped his head to her shoulder with a deep groan, "Fuck, Elena." The mental image that sentence conjured up had Damon ready to pound her into the ground. He kissed her roughly and she whimpered into his mouth, just as turned on as he was. In a blur of motion, he had them the shower, still half dressed, and turned the water on full blast, soaking them both. He sunk to his knees, kissing her breasts as he passed. Her wet jeans clung to her and he yanked them down roughly taking her panties with them. He threw the sodden bundle over the glass wall before lifting her leg over his shoulder and sinking his tongue inside of her.

Elena's hands flew to his shoulders for support as her whole body shivered in pleasure at the unexpected invasion. "Oh my God, Damon." He set a relentless pace, sucking her clit into his warm mouth as he sank two fingers inside of her. Her legs began to shake, and he curled his arm around her waist, supporting her easily. She looked down and her eyes clashed with his, those piercing blue eyes pushing her over the edge. Her head flew back as she released a soft scream, her body shuddering violently as her orgasm hit her like a freight train.

Damon brought her down from her high with gentle touches and barely there caresses. When her strength returned, he stood and removed the rest of his clothes before reaching for the shampoo bottle. He squeezed a large dollop into his palm and rubbed it into Elena's scalp. His fingers wove through her thick mane of hair tenderly, creating a foamy lather as he scrubbed away the blood and dirt.

Elena stood motionless, powerless to do anything other than enjoy his gentle ministrations. He was so attentive, careful to keep to soap from her eyes. Satisfied that her beautiful hiar was now perfectly clean, Damon walked her forward and tipped her head back, rinsing the suds away until the water ran clear. He smiled at the dazed look on her face and proceeded to wash his own hair quickly.

Elena emerged from her blissful stupor as she watched the soapy residue slide down his spine, her eyes following it over the curve of his ass. She reached out, and her hand retraced the path the water had taken, skimming over the firm muscle of his butt and continuing up his back. She walked in front of him and pressed against him enjoying the friction created by their wet skin. She leaned up and kissed him firmly, her passion igniting again as he pushed his hips into hers, his thick erection sliding against the soft skin of her stomach. Breaking away abruptly, she dropped to her knees and favored him with a sultry look. "I meant what I said earlier."

The sight of Elena on her knees was far better in reality than any of the fantasies that had run through his mind. Her skin flushed red, and Damon knew that it had nothing to do with the temperature of the water pouring over them. Suddenly he realized that she had never done this before and a wave of possessiveness washed through him, secretly thrilled that Stefan would never know this side of her. Her hand curled around him and her lips closed over the tip of his cock, sucking delicately. Damon's hands slapped loudly against the wet tile wall, the feeling of her hot mouth making his knees weak. She pulled back and pushed his erection against his stomach as she ran her tongue up the sensitive underside before wrapping her lips around him again and taking a few inches into her mouth, establishing a hesitant rhythm as she moved her head up and down. Damon groaned and skimmed his fingers over her temple, desperate to touch her. Her eyes flipped to his and the warmth he saw there clutched at his heart.

She whimpered in disappointment as he pulled out of her grasp. She had barely gotten started. "I wasn't finished."

He hands pulled her up, his arm settling under her knee, opening her to him as he slid inside of her in a fluid thrust. The tight, wet heat of her never failed to stun him and he grunted against her breast, "Sorry. Couldn't wait."

Elena wrapped her arms around his shoulders, the slick tile making it hard for her to keep her balance. Feeling her struggle, Damon pushed her against the wall and pulled out slowly, enjoying her drawn out moan. He pushed back into her at the same leisurely pace, going slow until he could feel her growing restless.

"Damon, please," she breathed against his neck.

"Please, what?" he slowed his pace to a crawl.

"Faster," she moaned, before delivering a sharp bit to his shoulder. "Harder," she begged.

The feel of her blunt teeth pressing into his skin, set him off and he slammed into her. He pulled back and favored her with a mock glare. "That was cheap, Elena."

She smiled and held his gaze as she flexed her vaginal muscles, massaging him inside of her. His eyes closed and he tipped his head back, releasing a moan. Elena leaned forward and sucked on the sensitive skin of his neck. "That was cheaper."

He met her mouth in a brutal kiss, tongues tangling as their hips battled below. Damon slid his hand between their slick bodies and pinched her clit, needing her to come before him. As his fingers closed over that bundle of nerves, Elena broke away from his mouth with a strangled gasp as her body shook with her second orgasm of the day. Feeling her flutter around him, he followed her over the edge. Damon's fingers dug into her hips as he came violently, shouting his pleasure as his orgasm crashed through him.

He set her on her feet gingerly, mindful of her weakened state. Damon grabbed a towel and dried her gently. As she rubbed the towel over her back, he placed a soft kiss on her shoulder. "So, have you decided where you want to go?"

She smiled at him sleepily, "Actually I have."

Damon picked her up and carried her into his room, setting her down on the edge of his bed before he went to his dresser to find a t-shirt for her to sleep in. He handed it to her and stood back, enjoying the enticing way her breasts swayed as she pulled it over her head. "So where are we off to?" he asked as he pulled the comforter back and crawled into bed, pulling her against his chest.

She yawned widely and closed her eyes. "I'll tell you tomorrow." She was asleep almost instantly.


	12. Faithfully

Disclaimer – I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters.

Author's Note – Sorry for the delay on this chapter, for some reason I couldn't figure out how I wanted to end it. I'd still be stuck if it wasn't for the amazingly awesome pandora03. Not only did she beta this, she also wrote the beautiful epilogue. So be sure to message her and tell how much you liked it! A huge thank you to everyone who took the time to review this story! As Zoraya Windwalker told me, reviews are the only sort of payment we receive, so if you liked it (or hated it), I'd love to hear your thoughts =)

* * *

_**Six Weeks Later **_

The bright afternoon sun had been beating down on Elena for half an hour and she rolled over onto her stomach, not wanting to burn. She folded her arms and laid her head down, digging her toes into the warm sand of the beach. The bright sunshine had relaxed her muscles, making her warm and sleepy. This was heaven.

Even through her closed lids, Elena could feel a shadow settling over her and she smiled, keeping her eyes closed.

"You're going to turn pink."

"No, I won't." She motioned to her bottle of sunscreen nestled in the sand next to her. "It probably wouldn't hurt to slap on a second coat, though. Do you mind?" She heard Damon's low chuckle and felt him settle over the backs of her thighs.

He squeezed a generous amount of the sun-warmed coconut-scented lotion into his palm and proceeded to knead it into the skin of her back in his slow methodical way. She moaned in pleasure beneath him and he scooted down her legs, rubbing the lotion into the tops of her thighs. Every so often his fingers slipped beneath the material of her white bikini bottom, and he could feel her tense and then relax under his hands, shy about how he was touching her in public. He leaned down, his chest brushing the exposed skin of her back and whispered in her ear. "We're the only people out here, Elena, relax."

She flipped over carefully, arms crossed over her chest as she regarded him, her expression hesitant. Damon's eyebrows rose in appreciation at the deep cleavage she had unintentionally created. She glanced around quickly; their small stretch of beach _was_ deserted. "But we're _outside_. During the day. It seems inappropriate," she stage whispered with a smile.

"Pfft. You shouldn't be so uptight," he teased her. He squeezed more lotion into his palm and gestured to her crossed arms. "Now move your arms so I can finish."

"I'm perfectly capable of getting my front, thank you," she retorted, arching a brow at him.

"Perhaps, but isn't it more fun when I do it for you?" he smirked at her as his hand went to her neck and he used his superior dexterity to untie the knot of her bikini top before she knew what he was doing.

"Damon!" her voice was shrill as she banded her arms more tightly over her chest holding her loosened top in place.

"People go topless in Europe all the time." He shrugged and offered her an unrepentant grin.

"But we're not in Europe," she informed him tartly. "This is America, where people get arrested for indecent exposure!" It was hard for her to maintain her irritation when she saw his sparkling blue eyes smiling down at her. They had been here for weeks and she still wasn't used to the sight of Damon clad in nothing more than black swim trunks. Her eyes wandered over the planes of his chest in open admiration and she wondered idly if she would ever become immune to how beautiful he was.

They had rented a house for the summer on Bald Head Island off the coast of North Carolina. It was a small island, secluded, and only accessible by ferry. Elena's parents had brought her and Jeremy here for a family vacation once when she was nine. It had been the best summer of her life and it was the first place she had thought of when Damon suggested this trip. Their rental was on the sparsely populated north side of the island and their nearest neighbors were located several hundred yards down the shoreline.

Damon laughed and opened his arms, gesturing to the deserted beach surrounding them. "Well, the only person you're exposing any kind of indecency to is me and I'm certainly not going to complain," he leered at her as he squeezed more lotion into his palm. "Now move your arms so I can finish."

Hearing the challenge in his voice, she surprised him by stretching her arms out above her head. She loved the way his eyes widened as they roved over her body and she fought to lay still, not used to being almost half-naked in public. Damon started at her waist and smoothed his slick hands up her stomach, moving slowly over her ribcage until his fingertips slid beneath the triangles of her bikini top. He palmed her breasts and massaged them gently, the pretense of applying sunscreen forgotten when she moaned and arched her back, pressing herself more firmly into his hands. Needing more contact, he stretched out on top of her and kissed her, enjoying the slide of her skin against the sensitive skin of his chest. Elena sighed into his mouth and he rolled them over, wanting to see her above him.

She broke away from him with a laugh and sat up. "This always looks so much more romantic in the movies," she chuckled as she refastened her top and tried to brush away the sand that was now clinging to her sticky skin.

Damon tucked his hands behind his head and enjoyed the show. The breeze from the ocean was ruffling her hair and her tanned skin was positively glowing in the afternoon light. He couldn't ever recall feeling this happy and content; not even when he had been human. They had been here for over a month and Damon was dreading going back to Mystic Falls. He and Elena had settled into domesticity with an ease that amazed him. Damon loved waking up with her every morning and going to sleep with her every night. Being able to reach out and touch her whenever the urge struck him. After living with her, how was he ever going to be satisfied rattling around alone at the boarding house while she lived with her aunt?

Elena saw his features cloud and ceased her movements. Settling back on top of him, she placed her hand on his cheek. "You look so far away. What are you thinking about?"

Not wanting to spoil the mood with his somber thoughts, he shook his head and smiled. "Nothing important." In a flash, he was on his feet and carrying her back into the house. "Come on, I'll help you wash the sand off," he smirked as he brought her into the bathroom.

* * *

Two days later, they celebrated her eighteenth birthday. When she had opened her eyes, the first thing she had seen was a Hostess cupcake with a pink candle poking through the frosting greeting her from the night stand. She sat up, breaking into a grin when she saw Damon leaning against the doorframe, watching her.

"Make a wish, birthday girl."

Elena closed her eyes, wishing for a thousand different things at once. She wished that they could stay here forever, that things would never change between them. That they would be together always even if she was still afraid of what that would mean for her. When her eyes opened, they clashed with his and her heart constricted at the sight of him. God, she loved him.

Her eyes fixed on a bead of melting wax that threatened to drop from the candle and tarnish the chocolate frosting of her birthday confection. The drop fell and she blew out her candle. For a fleeting moment, she wished he would turn her.

* * *

She couldn't sleep. They would be going home in less than a week. The thought of leaving this place and returning to Mystic Falls felt….wrong. She didn't want to let go of Damon and their perfect summer and finish high school, which after this past year, didn't seem particularly important anymore. She wanted to start her life with him. Elena tried to clear her head as she sat on the patio, concentrating on the sounds of the waves crashing against the shore.

The patio door slid open behind her, but she kept her eyes fixed on the horizon. She heard his quiet footfalls and tilted her head in his direction. "How old were you when you were turned?"

She was lying on a chaise lounge and he sat down next to her hip. "Twenty-four." Her eyes were tumultuous as he settled his hand over her knee.

Her brown eyes were filled with longing as they swung to his. "I don't think I want to wait that long. I was thinking we'd do it after I turn twenty-one."

For a moment, Damon could swear that his heart had started to beat again. They had never even discussed the possibility of turning Elena into a vampire. Of course, that didn't mean he hadn't thought about it. He had. Frequently. Often during their happiest moments together, the knowledge that she was human and would eventually die would flicker in the recesses of his mind, stealing a bit of his joy. It made those moments bittersweet and sometimes he fantasized about just doing it – turning her and begging for forgiveness after the fact.

But hearing that she_ wanted _it? That she wanted to spend eternity with him? Relief and overwhelming happiness flooded through him. Hearing that made all of her _I love you's _so much more real and Damon fought to keep his face neutral even as his hand tightened on her leg.

His throat was constricted and his voice was husky when he spoke. "Move in with me."

That was not the reaction Elena had been expecting when she made her little declaration. His eyes were swirling with emotion and she could swear that they were even a little glossy with hints of unshed tears. Her reply was so soft, she barely heard it herself. "Okay." Damon wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him. Her face was buried in his chest and her voice was muffled when she asked timidly, "You heard what I said, right?"

He smiled into her neck and inhaled deeply, loving the sweet smell of her skin, "I heard you," he breathed into her flesh. He brushed his lips up the column of her throat before running his blunt teeth back down her neck and dropping a kiss over her pulse point which fluttered rapidly beneath his lips. "Why twenty-one?"

Elena shivered as his breath fanned over her neck and struggled to collect her thoughts. "Because that's the last exciting birthday to look forward to." She placed a lingering kiss against his chest and her arms stole up around his neck. "Also, I don't want to spend eternity looking like a teenager and getting carded constantly."

Damon laughed at her matter-of-fact tone and pulled back to look at her. "Are you sure you really want this, Elena?"

Her fingers threaded through the silky strands of his hair and she tugged his forehead down to hers. "Yes," she said definitively. Damon wasn't just her boyfriend or her lover, he was her partner, her other half. In her mind, there was simply no acceptable alternative. "I'm positive," she whispered against his parted lips before she kissed them. Her mouth was soft against his, and she kissed him again and again trying to show him without words how serious she was.

Elena's thumbs were caressing his cheeks as her lips brushed over his and she kept whispering, "I love you," into his mouth.

Damon shuddered at the intimacy and pulled her into his lap, her legs scissoring around his waist. One of the tears that had threatened to drop earlier reappeared and slid down his cheek. Elena was under no delusions, she knew everything about him – the good, the bad, and the downright awful – and she loved him anyway. Complete acceptance was a gift that no one had ever given him. He broke away from her kiss and let his features shift as his hand trailed over her slender neck. "Please….."

Elena nodded and kissed his wet cheek as she pushed her thick fall of hair away from her neck. He surprised her when his hand went to his own neck and a shallow cut appeared at the base of his throat. Leaning forward, her tongue licked at the small cut before her lips fastened over it and she gently pulled his blood into her mouth. She felt Damon kiss her softly and then the brief sting as his fangs pierced her skin. The pain receded almost instantly and Elena was stunned by the connection that opened between them. They had never exchanged blood at the same time and Elena was utterly overwhelmed by sensation. As she drew his blood into her mouth, it was as if she were drawing Damon himself into her. In that instant she knew him completely, his inner-most thoughts laid bare before her. Tears fell from her eyes and her arms and legs constricted around him as she realized the depth of his love for her. It flowed through him unchecked and flooded her mind. At the same time, she was aware that he could feel each of her emotions as richly as she felt his.

Damon pulled away, severing the circuit they had created, and closed the small wound at her neck. Even though he was drinking slowly and taking shallow pulls, he didn't want to risk taking too much of her blood. He felt Elena disengage from his throat and he clutched her more tightly as she released a shuddering breath against his shoulder. He had never shared that particular experience with anyone and was grateful it had never happened with Katherine. Neither of them wanted to move and they stayed locked in an embrace, enjoying each other's closeness, until Damon felt Elena go limp with sleep.

He carried her back to their bedroom and fell into a deep slumber beside her, secure in the knowledge that they would never again have to endure a night apart.

* * *

_**Epilogue - Elena's 21**__**st**__** Birthday**_

They were driving home from the Grill, Elena's head resting on Damon's shoulder, a happy smile on her lips. They had met everyone at the Grill earlier for the big birthday celebration, and had enjoyed dinner and drinks in the company of friends and family.

"So how's my birthday girl?" Damon asked, a smile playing on his lips as his arm tightened around her shoulder. This was "the night" and he wondered if she was as nervous as he himself was, although his anxiousness was for an entirely different reason.

"Mmm…so happy," she whispered, cuddling a little closer to him. He stopped the car in front of the house and flitted over to her side to hold the door open for her. He took her hand as she got out, interlacing their fingers and gently pulling her toward the front door. "Come on birthday girl, I have something for you." They were both smiling as Damon suddenly pulled her in front of him and put his hands over her eyes "no peeking" he whispered in her ear, continuing to walk her forward. "Damon…" she protested, but by this time he already had her through the door and into the foyer, removing his hands from her eyes.

Her initial annoyance faded at the sight before her. On the table next to the stairs sat a huge vase filled with different colored roses, and on every step of the staircase a single lit tealight had been placed. "Oh! When did you have the time to do all this?" Damon grinned at her and with his patented eyebrow wiggle, said "I have my ways". She glanced at him questioningly, but then remembered that Anna and Jeremy had discreetly left the birthday celebration a little early, so she just nodded knowingly at him and smiled.

Damon removed a red rose from the vase and offered it to her. "Happy Birthday, Elena" he whispered. She took the proffered rose and brought it to her nose, inhaling its scent. "Mmm," Elena sighed, "thank you, this is all so beautiful," she said, and stood on tip toes to wrap her arms around Damon to pull him in for a kiss.

As soon as their lips touched, the electricity that always flowed between them crackled to life, they both moaned into each others mouths as Damon deepened the kiss, and she ran her fingers through the silky stands of his hair. His hands stroked down her back and over her ass, and as he lifted her, her legs wrapped around his slender waist. He didn't break the kiss until he had her perched on the side of their bed.

Elena opened her eyes to find him kneeling before her, a nervous smile on his lips, his beautiful eyes stormy with an emotion she couldn't place. She placed a hand to the side of his face. "Damon… what's wrong?" she asked.

He licked his lips nervously, his eyes never leaving hers. "Elena…do you still want me to turn you?"

She smiled at him then, bringing both her hands up to cup his face, "Damon…yes, of course I do. One lifetime just simply isn't enough to love you. I'm going to need an eternity for that!"

He responded with a brilliant smile, "Then I have a request…marry me first," and pulled out a small velveteen box from his jacket pocket. As she began nodding her head the first happy tears rolled free from her eyes. Not trusting her voice, she merely whispered, "yes," knowing he would hear her.

They lay together, their arms and legs tangled under the sheets, completely sated and blissfully happy. Elena sighed contentedly against Damon's chest as his arms tightened around her. Today had been a perfect day, full of friends, family and happiness so acute neither could stop smiling. And there, in the circle of his arms, she was certain she would soon be entering into not only marriage but a beautiful eternity with the man she loved.

**Thanks again to everyone who read and reviewed. And thank you, Stephanie, you're awesome. But you knew that ;)**


End file.
